Vampire diaries Damon de-aged
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: When Damon is about to go out with Elena him and his vampire dragon pet Lizzy experience a strange event before leaving Damon suddenly agonized starts to...get smaller? Elena, Stefan and Caroline help his temporary childhood. All the while Damon trusts only Lizzy in certain events. READ THIS ADORABLE FANFIC PLEASE!
1. Damon de-aged

**Hi I am recently just new this is gonna be my first fanfic, (squeal!) I've alway's wanted to write fanfic's. Anyway's I have a fun little fanfic I have come up with and I am very excited to post it So basically if you've ever seen on youtube about a "vampire dragon" comic and see my new comic. , I imagine Damon beung the owner of the blu one but a small baby sized dragon So Lizzy (my character/Damon's pet dragon.) is gonna be mostly taking care of Damon when he is turned into a little vampire.** **"SUMMARY" When Damon is turned into a little baby vampire instead of him taking care of his pet vampire dragon who is gonna be taking care of Damon when Stefan is out, will Lizzy be able to take care of a vampire when the "tables have turned"???** **Find out.**

 **ENJOY! :3**.

When Damon was busy getting ready to go out some place with Elena he was just about ready,while he was getting his shirt on Lizzy was hungry and sucking on a bloodbag half her size making cute little "snktch" sounds.

With the bag almost done Damon was trying to get his signature leather jacket, while checking his phone text.

With Damon leaving his room Lizzy instantly climbed her way to sit on his shoulder, since he was hungry too he assured Lizzy that he was getting a bloodbag, Until he was stopped by a strange "thud" in the house.

Lizzy what was that?! "Damon questioned."

ey? "was the only response he got."

He found out he was clearly not alone when he heard some crepp-ish voice say his name, and he deffinitely knew it wasn't Stefan either due to the voice sounding feminine.

WHO ARE YOU!!! "Damon yelled out angrily as usual."

Lizzy was starting to block Damon as if defending him from this mystery person possibly attacking him. Which was a failure when he started screaming in pain from the un-identified persons "witchy woo" attack.

Leaving Lizzy concerned about his situation. Sniffing for anything out of the ordinary...nothing different about his scent except for his screams mixed with anger and pain. The only thing different was that it looked like...he was shrinking???!!!

Damon shrunk so much he was the size of a little toddler even his clothes shrunk to his minature size. Everything from cabinets to furniture every single object seemed to be rattling aggressively. Even Damons plater of bourbon on the table started to fall and the glass would break.

Until suddenly everything stopped that's when the little dragon creeped over to see a small-sized little Damon not only toddler size, but acting like a little kid.

' izzy?' peeped out of the little kid.

uuhhh??? "was all the dragon could think to say"

everything fell silent until Damons phone buzzed from a text Elena sent. As for Lizzy not knowing what to do went to his phone and noticed Elena had texted.

"Damon where are you?!" was all it read.

Lizzy was unsure of what to do so she texted back.

"Elena please hurry over here Damon has a problem!" was what she texted.

"who is this??" Elena responded.

"Lizzy" was what she responded back with.

"Huh? What happened. where is Damon Lizzy???!!" Was Elena' worried response

"He's here but...just hurry over!" Was the response Lizzy gave a worried Elena.

"ok I'll be there in a few minutes, bye." Was what Elena ended with.

After all the texting Lizzy noticed Damon was getting a little whiney and calling her over while reaching out. Lizzy knew he wanted her near him so she crept over curiously to him and sat beside him.

When Lizzy noticed Damon was making whimpering sounds and heared his stomach she remembered him saying that he was getting a bloodbag.

"Blaad?" Lizzy asked.

"B-BLAAD!" was little Damons response to Lizzy's question.

"ol-k." Lizzy assured him that she would get him his blood from his stash downstairs in the freezer for him. Luckily Lizzy was no more than one century old and could only speak so many words in english aside from dragon growls and little roars, So since Damon could only speak certain words it made it far more easy for Lizzy to understand him since the dragon isn't able to speak many english words.

When she came back with the bag Damon had moved from his spot the middle of the living room to the sofas, Lizzy noticed him fussing and struggling to get onto the sofa.

Lizzy walked right over with the bloodbag and placed it on the table that seperated the little area of sofa's so she could lift him up. when Lizzy tried to lift the vampire onto the sofa, to her surprise she could lift him up.

When she finally got him onto the sofa she climbed right up, but no sooner than Lizzy got up onto the couch Damon was whining again and reaching out for the bag almost about to fall forward off the sofa Lizzy instantly caught him and put him back on the sofa and this time quickly grabbed the bloodbag and opened it and fed it to Damon,

who was clearly enjoying the blood, just a little too much due to the fact he was getting blood all over everything it was a mess.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Lizzy went to answer, Damon curiously watching while sucking on the bloodbag as Lizzy answered the door it was Elena.

"Thank's Lizzy." Elena said far more concerned when she saw a little kid sitting on the sofa sucking on a bloodbag.

"Lennaaa!!!" The little boy threw the bloodbag across the room while jumping off the sofa and speeding over to a curious Elena and jumped right up at her where she was hugging him.

"Damon?" Elena asked just being sure if it was Damon or not but when the little boy looked at her and smiled excitedly she knew right away it was definitely Damon but in child-form.

"OH MY GOODNESS DAMON YOUR SOO CUTE!!!" Elena squealed. Damon on the other hand was enjoying the fact she was giving him adoring comments on how cute and tiny he was.

She even gave him little nose kisses and started to "vampire hug"- (bear hug) him he got all excited by the attention she was giving him.

After at least fifteen minutes of Elena giving Damon straight attention, She was curious and asked the little creature what happened to Damon.

Lizzy was thinking hard of how to explain ion account that she couldn't speak full english sentences she figured she could text it on Elena's phone keypad.

"Eee." Lizzy exclaimed to Elena while pointing at her phone so she could write it on there. It took some time for her to understand until she had a simular idea and gave her phone to Lizzy.

The vampire dragon instantly started typing down the whole story.

"When me and Damon were about to go downstairs before we'd leave so he could have a bloodbag we heard a loud thud from somewhere in the house and heard a strange scar-wy girl voice say Damons name and then Damon suddenly started scrweaming in pain and anger and all the furniture started wapidly shaking and everything and when I looked at Damon I noticed it looked like he was **shwinking**. It was really wierd the whole thing we don't know how it suddenly just happened or who did this to him either." -text.

After Elena had read the text message she was awfully confused about Damons situation. She was inturupted by thought when she felt something hug her leg. When Elena looked down at her leg she saw Damon tightly hugging her leg while hugging Lizzy like a stuffed animal toy.

When Elena saw this she thought it was even more adorable to look at him.

"Maybe I should call Stefan about this?" Elena said to them.

"NNOOO!!!" Damon clearly **did not** like that idea.

"Damon I have to call him, He needs to know about this." Elena explained to Damon.

"HMPH!" Was all Damon did and stormed upstairs to his bedroom in an obvious angry Damon sort of way.

Damon called Lizzy to follow along with him to his room while Elena called Stefan.

 **Finally there is the end of me fanfic but don't worry by end I didn't mean over, there are at least a few million more chapters to go hope you liked it.**

 **PWEASE REVEIW!!! I will take request's too.**

 **Thanx! ; j**


	2. Vampire diaries: Damon de-aged

**Hope you liked the first chapter cuz' this one will be way more FUN! Anyway let's just get to the story.**

 **CHAP: 2**

: **Damon called Lizzy to follow him to his room while Elena called Stefan** :

Once Damon got to his room with Lizzy not far behind him, he felt absolutely weird with strange new urges and needs he felt that he had to satisfy.

"PWAY!" Damon said aloud to Lizzy who was very enthusiastic to obey something that fun.

"Did...I...really...just...SAY THAT??!!" Damon thought confused at his word.

"Yay!" Lizzy was excited to play...but what was there to play together with? Lizzy thought.

But when Lizzy snapped out of thought Damon was no longer standing in front of her. At least until Lizzy saw Damon making a mess in his bathroom snooping around in the sink's compartment of soaps, lotion, gel, shampoo and conditioner.

Lizzy emediately rushed over to stop him from wanting to chug down a bottle of bath-bubbles. Once Lizzy snatched it from him so he wouldn't suck on bubble-bath Damon started fussing and super-sped out of his room and downstairs.

Elena was still on the phone with Stefan. Damon could hear Stefan was worried due to his vampire-hearing and also just because he was nosey too.

Elena hadn't noticed Damon in the livingroom with her, but when Damon saw a bottle of bourbon on the floor that was luckily not broken he waddled over to the bottle and had successfully opened it with his tiny hands and was just about to drink from it until something fighted it out of his grasp, and sure enough it was Lizzy.

Damon got very annoyed with Lizzy always trying to stop him from doing things he probably shouldn't be doing, and he started doing a very angry pout.

The two were inturupted when Elena told them Stefan was packing to come straight home as fast as his "granny mobile" car could possibly go, but of course Damon was **NOT** delighted to hear his "little" brother was going to see an older but petite sized brother and Damon did not want Stefan to see him this way.

"Hey, Damon? I'm just gonna call Caroline ok?" Elena asked Damon.

" **AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"** Yelled Damon who was super-speeding everywhere screaming **no**. Elena found this just a little amusing to watch.

"Hey Caroline?" Elena spoke to the phone.

"Hey Elena, what's up??" Caroline responded.

"You want to come over to the Salvatore boarding house?" Elena asked.

"Sure why?" Caroline questioned.

"Well Da-" Elena's sentence was cut off when Damon started yelling into the phone and repeating no.

"Wait is that a kid? Did Damon kidnap some poor child?!" Caroline freaked.

"Nope...that..is...Damon." Elena spoke out.

"Elena wh-what're ya'll talk'n about, how is that even possible??!!!" Caroline was very confused but agreed to come over.

After Elena hung up she noticed Damon had already sped to another part of the building leaving her to look for him, she noticed Lizzy wasn't there anymore either so Elena just looked for them both.

Elena looked in Damons bedroom and his bathroom only to find a mess of soap, shampoo and bubble-bath everywhere. She then ventured in all the other rooms of the house and finally checked Stefan's room. Which was where Damon and Lizzy were.

Damon found a few of Stefan's journals and was **scribbling** in them while Lizzy was jumping on Stefan's bed which everytime Lizzy landed a spring would make a creaking sound. Elena was worried about what Stefan would do if he found out Damon did this to his room.

" **DAMON!!!** " Elena screamed at him and Lizzy who looked towards her location. Elena thought that either of them weren't any better influence than the other.

"YOU GUY'S STEFAN IS GONNA SEE THIS, CUZ HE'S COMING BACK TODAY!!!!!" Elena yelled as loud as she could at them.

"Wha?" Was all Damon said.

"eee?" Was Lizzy's speech.

"Yeah." Elena said in agreement to they're participated focus.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yup, that must be Caroline." Elena said with partial enthusiasum.

"uugghhh...gweat." Damon mummbled out. Lizzy on the other hand sort of liked Caroline especially when her and Damon would fight it was a little amusing to see how the fight would turn out, and to see how this would go would be the best fight yet.

"Hey Caroline! Come in. Elena said happy to see her. Plus Elena wanted her to see little Damon and to see if Caroline could help until Stefan comes back home too.

"So where is this little rascal and his dragon henchwomen?" asked Caroline.

"Right this way." Elena answered as she went up to Damon's room while Caroline followed her. When they got to his room he wasn't anywhere, they were about to leave until Caroline noticed two little lumps under the blankets. She walked over quietly and poked one of the lumps and sure enough Damon made a little peep.

"C'mon Damon come out from the blankets." Elena said to Damon who just didn't want to move. Lizzy made a little giggle after Damon was scolded.

"Hey! You too Lizzy." Elena responded to the giggle.

"Meeehhh..." Lizzy wasn't pleased by being scolded next that was Damon's job.

"OK THAT'S IT!" Caroline said as she lifted the blanket, but Damon just scooted over to the end of the bed still hiding, but at least Lizzy listened which wasn't too often since young vampire dragons love to copy they're master, and Damon was a very bad influence to the little dragons behavior.

"DAAMMONN YOU LITTLE B-" Caroline paused her yelled out sentence when an idea hit her.

"Hey, Damon if you want to go out and get ice cream you come out and listen ok?" Caroline said in a cute baby-ish voice. For some reason Damons child-like emotions made him wanna listen, but...ice cream? Why is it so hard to refuse as an adult it would be as easy as flipping the " **H** " switch.

Damon couldn't handle the urge to wanna come out for ice cream and finally he came out in a zip.

"Ice cweam?!" Damon questioned confused by the way the girl's looked at him.

"Why you looking at me like dat?" Damon asked the two girl's.

"nothing." Elena said with a big smile.

"yeah, nothing's wrong" Caroline chimed in with Elena.

"whate'ber." The little vampire said still annoyed at how they offered an ice cream deal. How dare they bribe him with something every kid enjoys thanks to his new urge's and want's that's why it was absolutely hard to deny uce cream.

"Ok well let's go then." Caroline said to the 1 and a half and a qaurter people in the room with her.

"Alright." Elena agreed.

" **YAY!!!** Ice cweam. Ice cweam." Damon exclaimed excitedly.

"aye!" Lizzy joined.

 **Welp I sure hope that you liked this chapter because they only get better am I right guys?**

 **if you want I could take requested stories too but I want to make this a long story series cuz' for me I don't like it when it's such a good fanfic and it's inly like 2 chapters and that's it. I hope to make mine at least "48" chapters long hopefully!**

 **and...PWEASE REVEIW...(for appreciation of little Damon and his dragon.)**

 **p.s I might do a friendly adorable fluff story with Damon and Lizzy too.**

 **Alright bye :D**


	3. Vampire diaries: Damon  (09-15 14:30:12)

**Ok here is another chapter to do it only gets more adorable every** **time** **enjoy :3**.

CHAP: 3

"aye!" Lizzy joined

The girl's went downstairs and Damon and Lizzy followed along with them excitedly to the car and Elena set Damon in the backseat.

"NO! I WANTS SOT-GUN!!!" Damon yelled in a very whiny voice where Elena, Caroline and Lizzy all jumped like clockwork at the screechy screams Damon was making.

"Damon you can't sit in the front seat your too young." Caroline said to Damon who was still whining to Elena who was still standing holding the door open.

Once again Caroline bribed him with ice cream.

"HEY! Damon seriously just stop ok? Look I'll get you and Lizzy whatever ice cream you want, but only if you **s** top fighting to sit in the front seat. Caroline told Damon in her usual overly stressed voice.

"grrr... **FINE**!!!!!" Damon wasn't very pleased with this.

"(sigh.) Ok let's do this." Caroline said as she started the car engine. After a while when Caroline was driving with Damon and Lizzy in the back and Elena in the front. No sooner than they left they heard Damon.

"Are we there yet?" Damon asked impaitently.

"Damon, we'll get there when we get there alright?" Caroline answered to a very agitated vampire.

"Eeeey?" Lizzy questioned.

"Uggh...Seriously, you too Lizzy. You just had to ask just because of Damon." Caroline scolded Lizzy.

"...mm...Are we there y-?" Damon was interupted by Caroline.

"DDAAMMOONN!!!! STOP!!" Caroline yelled at Damon who was starting to really annoy her and Elena got a little annoyed too, but she didn't say anything about it.

Damon started to kick at Elena's chair each kick harder and harder. This really **annoyed** Elena a lot.

"Damon stop kicking." Elena said to Damon frustratedly.

"Wait! He's wha..." Caroline looked behind Elena's seat and saw multiple shoe marks on the chair.

"... **DAAAAMMMOONN!!! THAT'S IT WE AREN'T GETTING ICE CREAM ANYMORE, CUZ YOUR ACTING LIKE A BRAAAATTT!!!!** Caroline was about to lose her mind with Damon's behavior.

Damon was whimpering, and sucking..his...thumb?? As much as he wanted to pull his thumb out of his mouth, he tried yanking his thumb out but nothing happened, the childish part of him loved it too much and didn't want to stop.

He noticed the "three" were all looking at him with "awe" looks on they're faces this caused Damon to aggressively try yanking his thumb out. Lizzy noticed her master struggling, and waddled over to help Damon get his thumb out of his mouth.

Caroline's infurriation disappeared due to how cute it was to watch Damon suck on his thumb as evil as he was he looked **soo** cute.

"Ok, Damon I'm sorry we'll still go get ice cream then." Caroline explained to Damon whose eye's just lit up in excitement.

"5 minutes later"

Caroline, Elena, Damon and Lizzy all got out of the car to wait in line.

"Ok Damon, what do you and Lizzy want? Elena asked Damon gently.

Both Damon and Lizzy were deciding together what they both wanted.

"Mmmm...Dat!!!!" Damon and Lizzy both exclaimed while pointing at a combo on the menu. It was a combo of two sundae's with a side of **...hot f-fudge.**

 **"HOT FUDGE!"** The two exclaimed while begging the girl's to get it for them.

"Ok we'll get it." Elena said while ordering the sundae combo for the two temporary youngsters.

After that they were about to go to the car but Caroline stopped them.

"Wait maybe we should eat out here, remember that there is still **shoe marks on the back of the seat!"** Caroline explained refering to Damon.

" **Well sometimes I do t'ings I don't have to do."** Damon used his fake appoligy on her.

"Damon, no just no, that appoligy is nothing you don't have remorse, so I don't buy it." Caroline scolded Damon of his appoligy.

"So what?" Damon groaned.

After ice cream they all went back to the car, but after a few minutes...

"I have to pee." Damon alerted.

"Uuggghhh...Seriously Damon **now**?" Caroline groaned in frustration.

"Yes now." Damon assured her with his Damonly sarcasm.

"Ok...just...hold on Damon we're almost home alright?." Caroline said to Damon.

"I CAN'T!" Damon screamed out.

"Ok we're here finally. Damon get out and go to the bathroom...Damon?...Damon?!...DAMON??!!" Caroline was curious why he wouldn't leave. Finally he scramed quickly out of the car with Lizzy following while snickering.

Caroline was confused of what took him so long to get out of the car and why Lizzy would be snickering. She looked in the backseat and sure enough there was a " **wet** " spot on the right side where he sat.

"CRAAPPOOO!!!!" Caroline exclaimed in frustration.

"What?" Elena questioned Caroline.

"That little " **F** ' **er** PISSED IN MY CAR!!!" Caroline answered with clear anger.

"Oh.Yeeeesh...eegghhh'...gross." Elena said akwardly.

"YES "GROSS" IT'S AWFULLY DISGUSTING ESPECIALLY IF IT'S FROM HIM!!!" Caroline was gonna lose her freaking mind with this.

Caroline was too angry at Damon to notice Stefan's car pull into the driveway.

"Hey Caroline, Stefan's here!" Elena exclaimed with relief.

"Thank gosh." Caroline said in exagurated relief.

"So where is my so called little big brother? Please don't tell me you lost him." Stefan asked the girl's while Lucky sat on his master's shoulder curious of where his species friend Lizzy was. Lucky was just like Lizzy but instead of the color black and blu his color was black and a dark purple and slightly shorter than Lizzy by at least two inches at the most.

 **Welp, I sure hope you liked this chapter I'm thinking of doing an "Augustine" story but to Damon it will be way worse than he explained it to other people though, he just left a scary part out even Lizzy didn't tell Lucky.**

 **Anyway that's just part of the story, but I sure hope you can "REVEIW" and FOLLOW my storie'z there are plenty more chapters too I'm trying to do daily posts as much as possible. Plus not to mention I have school "Grade 9" but it's all good I try staying up later than I should so I can make daily post's possible. /\**

 **THANX for reading. :D/$$$$\ !!XD 4 EVER!! · ·**

\/ **BYE :3**


	4. Vampire diaries: Damon  (09-20 20:16:45)

**Hi here is my next chapter but before it starts I wanted to do comments that I've read.**

Leann Nickerson: Great! look forward to more.

(Vampire icedragongirl2004XD (me). yes! there will be a whole lot more :D)

Imarifirst: That's adorable are you going to let Damon be taken care of by Elena because that would be awesome to her have to be dealing with an infatuated Damon and a cute dragon imagine all the mischief the two can get into. don't end it here is so much fun and adventure is to be had until you make him back in the **sexy** vampire that he is ,Update soon , peace.

(Vampire icedragongirl2004XD (me). your right about them always getting into mischief there will be a lot of that coming, and I will make sure she takes great care of him (I don't think she'll last long with these two) and I think I am gonna put a little bit of a twist to it when he turns back too.)

Kayleyfanforlife: so cute please do continue this story.

(Vampire icedragongirl2004XD (me). Oh don't ya'll worry about not'n there are a hell'a more coming at you so just sit back relax and read ; j )

 **THANK'Z FOR Y'ALL AMAZ'N COMMENTS THANK YOU SOO MUCH GUY'S.**

 **Now to continue this incredible story (:'suck suck).**

 **Chap.4**

"So where is my so called little big brother? Please don't tell me you lost him. Stefan asked the girl's.

The two girl's both looked at eachother and back at Stefan.

"He went inside to go to the bathroom." Elena answered.

"YEAH, but he already did that in my CAR!!" Caroline said still angry.

"Oh, ok..." Stefan said as fast as he could cuz' he couldn't hold in his laugh at the news.

"yup, that's our Damon." He thought as he walked into the house while Caroline and Elena followed to walk in and with Lucky who was on his shoulder just looking around at the surrounding area of nature and beauty.

Damon and Lizzy were in they're room trying to hide. When Damon heard Stefan come into the house. He was under the sink luckily they both fit.

"I think he's coming up here." Damon said whispering to Lizzy. No sooner than he said that he heard Stefan come into his room looking for him. They were easily found after Lucky sniffed the two out from underneath the sink.

"Eeeey..." Lucky called his master over to his find.

Stefan came over but there was nothing there.

"Uuhhh...there's nothing there boy." Stefan said to Lucky who swore he just seen them in there.

Damon and Lizzy had super-sped to Stefan's room cuz' Damon didn't want to be seen and humiliated by his brother, so the two of them hid in the closet.

"Damon! where are you?" Stefan called out.

"Eeeee?!" Lucky tried to call out as well. He sniffed them out again and followed they're scent and found them in Stefan's closet.

"No..Lucky." Damon tried whispering a yell but Lucky didn't listen to him and called out to his master again who came speeding over. Before Stefan had entered Damon quickly hid in a blanket he had found in the closet.

"Damon?" Stefan questioned but Damon didn't say anything, but Stefan could hear him sniffling...He was crying. Stefan found this a little funny and laughed not used to seeing this as an emotion his brother would use often.

Lizzy noticed her master crying, and Damon felt something warm lean towards him and hug him tightly, he slightly peeked out to see that it was Lizzy squeezing him tight. This brought comfort to him that he knew somone still cared about his situation.

"Oh alright get over here already." Stefan said to his brother who was still sobbing and hiding.

"Alright that's it." Stefan said as he lifted the blanket but then he had to fight it away from his brother who suddenly let go of his grasp causing Stefan to fall backwards and hit his head leaving his dragon to rush to his aid.

"Ha. Ha." Damon taunted while sticking his tongue out at his fallen brother and of course Lizzy had copied him.

"Oh man he'll be just as bad as a kid than he is as an adult." Stefan thought while still on the ground trying to get up. He looked towards the closet but the two were gone.

He was just about to leave until he actually got a look at his room, it was a **DISASTER**! He looked at his journals and couldn't read them cuz' they were full of scribbles and **bad** **words**. Stefan was going to **kill** his brother for this.

"DAAAAMMOON!!!!" He yelled out with anger, he raged into his brothers room smashing the door open and saw Damon and Lizzy on the floor and stomped with anger towards them and yelled.

"DAAAMMON YOU LITTLE BRAAAATT!!!!!" He screamed with rage at his little brother who got scared and started crying with fear. Stefan who was still pissed off was about to smack his brother but Lizzy got mad and defensive at Stefan and jumped in front of Damon and let out a little roar.

"rawr." Lizzy squeeked roar.

" **GET OUTTA MY WAAYY!!!!** Stefan yelled as he swatted the dragon into the wall injuring the poor creature and roughly snatched Damon and sat on Damon's bed and put his brother stomach down on his lap and was about to smack Damon's rear with rage and fire-power until Lizzy zipped right over Damon and onto Stefan who was forced to the bed laying down and fighting Damon's protective vampire dragon.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRRRAAAWR!!!!!" Lizzy was roaring a storm while fighting the vampire, trying to protect Damon from being slappped by his brother. Suddenly Lizzy's eyes transformed to the vampire dragon face, where the whole white part of her eyes turned black and the iris turned a bright blu color. Lucky who wasn't too sure of what to do just watched his master fight the dragon.

"GET OFF!" Stefan yelled at the dragon who suddenly managed to bite his fore-arm.

"CRAP!!" Stefan yelled out knowing his arm will go numb and paralyze. Damon stopped crying but was still sniffling, and once Lizzy bit Stefan she quickly grabbed Damon and they both ran downstairs to find Caroline leaving. Damon struggled out from Lizzy's grasp and ran to Elena with fear.

"What? What happened?!" Elena asked concerned Damon was crying.

"STEF-STEFFFAA-HAN!!" He screeched out in tears to Elena in response. Stefan suddenly stormed downstairs and found Damon and Lizzy near Elena who was very confused.

"Stefan? What happened?" She asked.

"HE DESTROYED MY ROOOM!!!" He screamed at her with complete rage and anger.

"Ok..why don't we go to a park so Damon can play and we can talk about all this, alright? Elena said while looking at the two who were jumping with excitment while Stefan and Lucky had features of anger on they're faces.

"I don't think soo." Stefan said in disagreement.

"Daa..." Lucky squeeked agreeing with his masters opinion.

"Oh c'mon he's just a kid...for now, let's just appreciate how cute he is and satisfy what he wants." Elena said negotiating her idea of joy.

"...fine." Stefan said in defeat.

"Great." Elena said as they all went out to her car.

"Why you get de fwont seat?" Damon asked out of jeliousy.

"Because..." Stefan answered.

"Because why?" He asked trying to be a little annoying.

"...Nothing." Stefan responded knowing his brother was trying to be annoying. Elena on the other hand found it funny that they were both fighting.

After a while they finally got to the park they all got out and walked over to a bench and Stefan and Elena both sat down together.

"Ok Damon go play." Elena said to Damon and Lizzy with confidence that they'd listen.

"Ok." Damon said as him and Lizzy both ran over to the playground and after a while a kid bumped into them laughing at them falling.

"Awww. A little boy and his pet lizard." The boy said.

"LIZARD?!" Lizzy thought with anger. Damon felt anger towards the kid, if he were taller and older he would've ripped the kids face off rather than his heart.

"F, OFF CHILD!!!" Damon yelled like he would've when he's normal size.

"Excuse me?" The boy said ready for a fight.

"Go away before I kill you, you idiot!" Damon said with mean anger.

"Pfft...loser." The boy said as he stomped towards Damon and pushed him whilst kicking him. Damon was scared but angry.

"Lizzy! Attack him!" He said with tears forming in his lower eyelids, Lizzy noticed this and felt defensive of her child formed master as unusual as it is to have a child vampire for a master Lizzy instantly knew what to do.

Changing her eyes from white to black leaving the iris color light blu.

"Wh-what the hell?" The boy said with uttur fear and confusion of the creature that slowly approached him staring and baring her teeth at him.

Lizzy let out a sudden growl just to startle the kid who was bullying Damon.

"BACK AWAY FROM HIM!!!" Lizzy thought angrily towards the boy, protecting Damon as one of her own.

But once the kid had kicked Lizzy to the side and was about to throw Damon into a tree the dragon instantly got up and jumped at the kid, dropping Damon who watched his dragon fight the kid.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" The kid screamed with fear as the terrifying dragon bit into his shoulder leaving the boy paralyzed from the vampire dragons bite with tears of fear from whatever just happened.

"Goowd girwl Lizzy." Damon said sitting up and praising Lizzy who rubbed her head into Damon's chest. Damon suddenly hugged Lizzy for saving him twice, from his brother and from a kid. Lizzy began making purring growls of comfort.

The two of them were both close together hugging eachother tightly as they walked to Stefan and Elena and said they wanted to leave.

"Why do you guys wanna leave so soon?" Elena asked.

"A kid w-was attacking me a-and Lizzy protected m-me, I was s-scared." Damon said between sniffs.

"Ha." Stefan said in amusement that his brother was having problems with other kids.

"It's not funny STEFAN!!" Elena said mad at Stefan while hugging Damon tightly as he stared at Stefan in a pout.

"Oh don't look at me like that." Stefan said trying to hide the fact that his brother looked soo cute.

"ughh...Alright! fine." Stefan said as he reached out for Damon but Elena swatted his hand.

"Ow...what?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Well you were mean to him so far." Elena said while looking at Stefan not noticing Damon sticking his tongue out at his mean brother.

"SEE." Stefan said pointing at Damon. Elena glared at him.

"Don't blame it on him." She said kissing Damon.

Stefan's mouth was agap after that.

"Trying to catch some bugs?" Damon asked being snarky and mean to his brother. Stefan instantly shut his mouth.

"Idiot." He thought as he shut his mouth.

"Ok why don't we go home?" Elena asked getting up from the bench.

"Alright." Stefan said as he too got up and walked to the car.

Once they got home they where about to go inside when they heard something.

"What was that?" Elena asked

"I don't know it sounded like growling." Stefan said.

"I'm hungry!" Damon inturupted them.

"Ok fine. I can make something. Elena said with joy as they all went inside the house.

"What about spahgetti?" Elena asked.

"YAAAAAYYYY!!!" Damon and Lizzy responded with overjoy.

"Ok." Elena said as she got everything out and put it on the element. Once she did that she came over to the couch where the other 4 were sitting together.

"Hey." Elena said as she picked Damon up and sat him on her lap and started bouncing him.

"Stupid." Stefan thought as he watched his brother lookeing at him. After a few minutes Damon felt sick from being bounced on Elena's lap and facing in Stefan's direction, he vomited all over his brother who was now covered in Damon vomit which was ice cream and blood.

" **GROOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! EEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!** " Stefan screamed in utter disgust.

Damon was in a fit of laughter once he threw up on his brother.

"FEEL'N BETTER?!" Stefan asked sarcastically yelling at Damon who was giving the most evil smile a kid could do.

"Damon are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Oh sure Elena yeah I'm feeling great thanks for asking!" Stefan said sarcastically, mad that she didn't ask him. He was in shock of his current situation.

"Thanks Damon! Way to go brother!" Stefan said extremely pissed off at Damon, even Lucky was laughing and Lizzy too.

"Lucky!!??" Stefan said in disbelief that his own dragon was laughing at him too.

"Oh spahgetti's done." Elena said jumping up and going to the kitchen to get the spahgetti ready to eat. Damon turned to look at Stefan who's face was red with anger.

"Damon, you are the worst brother I could possibly end up with." Stefan said trying to restrain his anger.

"Ha. Ha." Damon laughed sticking his tongue out at Stefan.

"Damon. Food." Elena called them all over to the dinning table and set everything up for them. Damon and Lizzy both got there first nefore Stefan and Lucky.

Elena had everything ready and in place on the table.

"Who wants to say Grace?" Elena asked.

"oooh...EEEE!!!! EEEE!!!!" Lizzy was squeeling with excitement eager for participaitence with her hand raised up high, ready to be picked.

"Ok..ok Lizzy." Elena said picking Lizzy.

"Yay! ol-ky. Eh li ba deh Eee..." Lizzy spoke out...not really knowing what her wierd little dragon language meant. But soon enough everyone was eating.

Damon was staring at Stefan for a long time and started to throw chunks of meat at him which really got him angry and annoyed.

"STOP THAT!!" Stefan yelled at Damon who still wasn't listening.

"Ok..." Elena said aggresively picking Damon up who was whining as he tried to motion for Lizzy to help him but she just followed him.

"Damon...your..having a time out now." Elena said while struggling to not drop the little vampire squirming around in her arms. Finally she made it to Damon's room, put him on the bed and tried to go to the door and lock him in but Damon sped there before she did and he ran away out of the house with Lizzy running beside him.

"DAAAAMMMMOOON!!!!!" Stefan yelled out to his brother who was already far ahead of him in super-speed.

"Don't wowwy Lizzy we'll cowme back tonight." Damon assured his dragon while still running. They ran all the way to the hospital it was the easiest way for blood since Damon was a kid.

"Hi. Are you visiting someone?" A female docter asked him.

He thought about it for a minute and had a great idea.

"Yes. My mommy." He said to the docter, he heard Lizzy laugh at the word mommy.

"Sure. Feel free to visit her anytime." The docter told him.

"Thank you." Damon responded and entered a womans room who was half asleep. He aproached while Lizzy shut the door silently. The woman woke up and saw the little boy and was confused.

"Umm...who are you little guy?" The lady asked Damon.

"I'm no one...don't scream." Damon said compelling the lady and then biting her neck while Lizzy watched gaurd through the window and soon they switched so that Lizzy could drink and Damon watched next.

Soon when they were done the two of them went out through the window it was very dark outside.

"Lizzy we have to be carefuwl." Damon said while they walked back but someone had grabbed him from behind.

"PUWT ME DOOOWWWWNN YOU IDIOWT!!!!" Damon yelled out angrily, he was very annoyed he couldn't attack or anything.

"LIIIIZZZZZZZZYYYYY!!!!!! HEEEEELLLLPPP!!!!" Damon sccreamed out in fear. Lizzy instantly jumped at the man holding little Damon hostage and attacked the mans neck almost causing paralysis but suddenly Damon jammed his hand inside the mans chest and ripped out his heart.

Damon was whimpering and crying reaching out for Lizzy, and Lizzy came right over purring growls and started hugging the scared little vampire.

"Ho'lme?" Lizzy asked.

"Y-yess." Damon said between tears and they both walked home together.

 **Well hope you guys like this story soo far cuz' I'mma do more of them. I find it seems like a lot of people don't like him as a kid well at least he has his protective dragon always by his side I sort of feel bad for him.**

 **Seeing Damon helpless and defenseless is kind of wierd, right?**

 **HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT. :D**


	5. Vampire diaries: Damon  (09-24 16:34:00)

**Sup guys? I'll tell you what...MORE STORIES!!! Yay. hope you liked the last one too. It was sort of sad that Damon was literally being attacked constantly...soo wierd. ANYWAY...** **comments**

 **Leann Nickerson: Love it! keep them coming!.** **(Vampire icedragongirl2004XD):Don't worry I** **will : j**.

 **OK now for dee' story to continue.** **Enjoy.**

"Y-yess." Damon said between tears and they both walked home.

Once they finally got back home they entered the house, Elena and Stefan were on the sofas but then Stefan suddenly sped over with worry and anger looking down at Damon.

"Go...to...your...rooomm.." Stefan said looking down right in Damon's face with gritted teeth. Even lucky walked right up to the slightly taller dragon Lizzy and slapped his little hand at her face, the dragon didn't even budge from her spot.

"C-c'mon L-Lizzy." Damon said with tears and they both walked upstairs to his bedroom, Damon suddenly ran and jumped onto his bed face down with tears crying.

"Eeee?" Lizzy asked her master who was still crying.

"You d-don't care." Damon squeeked between tears while slightly looking behind him at his pet dragon.

"Leave." Damon said as he turned his head away.

He suddenly felt something warm lean towards him and hugged him, he looked and noticed Lizzy warmly hugging him.

"W-why is everyone being mean to me now?" Damon asked sitting up with tears looking down.

"eeh?" Lizzy peeped in response.

"I need a friend to care about me no matter what happens or what I do." Damon said now fully crying while pushing himself into Lizzy who responded to Damon's action and hugged him tightly. She could feel his warm tears run down her stomach.

"Tiwerd?" Lizzy asked looking down at him to see his face.

"yes..." He noded slowly and crawled to the pillows and got under the blankets, covered himself up and lifted the blanket leaving a little space he offered for Lizzy.

"Come." Damon said to Lizzy as she jumped right under the blankets next to Damon.

Lizzy then started to hug little Damon comforting him, Damon then started to pet the little dragon from her head to her back. This calmed Lizzy as she began to make little growls of comfort.

Soon after a while the two of them fell fast asleep, but suddenly Damon was starting to have nightmares.

 ** _Nightmare:_**

 _"W-where am I? Lizzy?" Damon questioned in fear._

 _"What have you done little Salvatore? You monster!" Damon heard a voice say._

 _"W-who are y-you?" Damon asked scared of not knowing what was happening at the moment._

 _"Oh. I think you know little boy. I am a victim of yours, you should know that...you killed me, you monster!_ _The voice yelled._

 _"Lizzy! Attack." Damon called out but nothing happened._

 _"Ha. Your actually scared? Ha. Ha." The voice laughed._

 _"...n-no I'm not.." Damon said trying to not show his fear._

 _"You honestly think your dragon. actually cares about you? Ha!" The voice taunted._

 _"Y-yes she does..." Damon said trying not to cry._

 _"Oh Lizzy? Do you care about Damon?" The voice called._

 _"LIZZY! HELP!" Damon called to her._

 _"pffft...no, I'm not your pet. Do you really think I always like helping you and protecting you when you can't fight? No!" Lizzy told him in a more...mature voice, he was shocked._

 _"Lizzy? What! You can talk? Wait I thought you were my friend though you love me." Damon questioned._

 _"You love it when we kill people together...Remember that?" Damon asked Lizzy._

 _"Do you honestly think I liked killing people with you?" Lizzy said._

 _"I may be like that with you for now but, sooner or later when I get older things'll change for you big time.. I won't like killing people with you anymore, I won't like you I'll turn against you. Just watch. Lizzy told him._

 _"But I just wanted a f-friend...and you were always there for me no matter what I did! It was gonna be us against the world..and you really don't care about me...any..m-more?" Damon asked confused while bawling his eyes out._

 _"Ha. What do you know about emotions? Your a monster!" Lizzy yelled at poor Damon who was crying and shutting his eyes tight with tears._

 _"Th-this isn't r-real!" Damon cried out._

 _"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IT IS OR NOT! YOU DESERVE THIS PAIN YOU MONSTER!!!" Lizzy yelled at him with anger and jumped right at him._

 _"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Damon screamed in fear while crying._

 ** _-End of nightmare-_**

"AAAAAHHHAHAHAAA!!!" Damon woke up crying his eyes out in abandonment and fear.

"eeh?" Lizzy peeped out just waking up from the sudden movement in bed.

"Lizzy! pwease doln't hate me! I wove you! I'm sorrwy! Pwease, your my only fwiend! Doln't weave me! Lizzy!!!" Damon screamed out crying while hugging his pet\friend dragon.

"ehm..." Lizzy squeeked in confusion of what was happening, and squeezed him tightly.

"D-don't weave me Lizzy...?" Damon peeped while giving into Lizzy's friendly comfortable hug still crying his eyes out.

"N-neber." Lizzy responded hugging him tighter letting him know she would never **EVER** leave him.

"T-tank you..ehh heh." Damon said trying to stop himself from continueosly crying.

"ehmm...Ol-k?" Lizzy asked.

"Y-yes.." Damon responded with a sniffle, looked at the time it was 4:47. Damon picked up Lizzy and they went to Stefan's room.

"W-what? D-Damon? What now?" Stefan asked twisting his head to see who was entering his room exposing his tattoo and Lucky who was beside Stefan slowy twisted to see what was happening.

"eh..." Lucky groggily peeped out in a sleepish mood still.

"D-Damon what?" Stefan asked him.

"N-nightmare..." Damon responded quickly with fear crawling towards Stefan with Lizzy following his actions too.

"Aww...about what?" Stefan asked picking Damon up in the action of crawling and leaned back down to the pillows with little Damon in his arms.

"Lizzy." Damon responded with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What happened?" Stefan asked again.

"She was more mature and told me she never liked me or us killing people together and she started laughing at me about crying and about me confessing my emotions. She was g-g-gonna...attack..m-me too." Damon spoke but didn't make it through without crying.

He suddenly leaned forward to grab Lizzy and she followed towards him and cuddled herself in his arms comfortably.

"Ohhhhh..." Stefan said slowly nodding his head.

"Y'know what? Since your so tiny I should get my revenge on you while I still can. Right?" Stefan said trying to enlighten the mood.

"Huh? What!" Damon said confused. Stefan emediately grabbed his little brother and tickled his little sides.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! ST-STEFAAAAANN!!!!! STAAAP IT!!" Damon squeeled out.

"Sorry brother nowhere to go your to small to fight me now." Stefan said moving to Damon's minature muscled stomach.

"AAAAHAHAA NOOO STAAP STEFAN!!" Damon screamed.

"What about this?" Stefan asked giving Damon raspberries on his little stomach.

"EEEEEEEEHEEHAHAHAA!! STAAAAAP IIIT STAAP IT STEFAAAAN HAHAHAHAAAA!!!! L-LIZZY ATTAAA-HAAHAAACCCKKKK" Damon screamed out but Lizzy was to busy watching his interesting situation.

"See? Now you know what it's like being helpless, maybe that dream was a sign. Maybe I'll stop if you promise to not attack me or make me feel miserable." Stefan reasoned with his squirming brother.

"OK! OK! I-HEE PWOMISE!!! STAWP!!!" Damon screamed desperate for his bigger bro to stop attacking him.

"heh, heh, Ok ok alright." Stefan said retracting his fingers from his attack on his little brother.

"I-I'm nowt pwomising anyt'ing." Damon said.

"Of course your not." Stefan said turning to lay on his back facing up with his eyes closed .

"Lizzy." Damon said while pointing to Stefan who had his eyes closed peacefully relaxing.

The two crawled over to Stefan and Damon atracked his brother driving his little hands under his brothers armpits.

"Mmm..." Stefan gave a wild smile trying not to laugh at his brother who tried to attack him back.

"C'mon! Laugh." Damon demanded.

"Ok. Ha. Ha. Ha." Stefan did a little laugh on command.

"There." Stefan said smiling.

"That's not what I meant." Damon said while pouting and curling his lower lip.

"Awww.. come over here little guy." Stefan said as he pulled his little vampire brother over to him and cuddled his brother close to him, both laying down together.

"I'm colwd.." Damon said slowly starting to make little shivers. Stefan emediately pulled the blankets over Damon, Lizzy and obviously Lucky went under too.

"Tank you." Damon spoke.

"Eeee.." Lizzy and Lucky both copied little Damon. If there isn't something vampire dragons love to do more than copy their vampire, it's copying a vampire kid.

Finally the four of them fell fast asleep, sweet dreams and all even Damon was sucking his little thumb in peace with comfort. Stefan was also trying to avoid Damon from having bad dreams by taking over his dreams and mak'n em better.

 ** _-Dream-_**

 _"I 'ove you Damy." Lizzy said hugging Damon's side close._

 _"I love you too Lizzy." He said rubbing his hand on her little head while driving with Lizzy beside him._

 ** _-End-_**

Once it was morning Damon was awake, it had to at least be 6:54 am. Damon lightly tapped Lizzy and she instantly woke up.

"eeh-"Lizzy was cut off when Damon shushed her.

"Shhh. _too loud.._ " He said and he wanted Stefan to feed him so he tried to wake him up.

"Nngghh...W-what Damon?" He asked half awake looking at the little boy who was looking back at him with big blu curious eyes.

"Food. Hungrwy!" Damon responded eagerly and started to try pushing his brother off the bed but he didn't even move out of the spot.

"What's so punny?!" Damon asked.

"The fact you think you can actually push me off the bed, tiny." Stefan teased him

"I'M HUNGRWY!!" Damon yelled starting to throw a tantrum.

"Ok, ok, sheesh.." Stefan said trying to calm him down and got up.

"Hey. Lucky.' Stefan whistled to his pet dragon who emediately hopped right over to Stefan.

"Ok what do you want?" Stefan asked little Damon.

"Mmm...Pancakes!" Damon squeeled excitedly jumping up and down with Lizzy doing the same.

"Ok then." Stefan said getting right to it, even Lucky was helping Stefan with the pancakes but made a mess and got pancake mix all over himself.

"Ugghh...Lucky." Stefan groaned picking up the messy little dragon and cleaning him off. Soon enough the pancakes were done and Stefan set the plate on the dining table where Damon and Lizzy both were.

"PANCAKES! YAY!" Damon was excited for pancakes. He snatched the whip cream and bluberries and made a smiley face with whip cream fangs.

"Hee. Hee." Lizzy giggled at his creation and they both shared the pancakes...or tried to anyway.

"D-dane." Damon said rubbing his little stomach after all the pancakes he ate.

"Done?" Stefan asked.

"Y-y-yeah!" Damon assured his now responsible brother.

"Ok." Stefan said as he cleaned the table of it's mess and started to wash the dishes. He was really deep in thought while doing the dishes that he didn't even realize little Damon squeezing around his leg trying to get his brothers attention

and looking up at him giving a cute 'drop everything and pay attention to me' look.

"Ok what do you want little guy?" Stefan asked setting him on the counter.

"P-PWAY!" Damon demanded as Lizzy jumped up onto the counter beside him.

"Umm..ok." Stefan said getting out his phone to call Elena but Damon snatched it out of his brothers hand and fiddled around with it and dropped it, Stefan emediately tried to catch it but banged his head into the counter totally missing the phone. Once he hit his head he could hear his brother laughing a riot at him.

"Oh you think that's funny. huh?" Stefan said out of breath and grabbed his baby brother off the counter and they started play fighting for at least half an hour. They all heard a knock on the door and Elena came in.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked walking towards the family of vampiric creatures.

"We were play fighting." Stefan answered.

"Oh, ok so what are we doing today?" Elena asked.

"Leeennnaa!" Damon ran up to her and trying to reach out impaitently for her to pick him up.

"Ok, ok." She said as she bent down to pick him up. Damon instantly hugged her tight.

"So how was the night?" Elena asked.

"Well, he sort of had a nightmare that Lizzy could apparently speak and told Damon that she doesn't like him and that she attacked him. So I guess that's when he ran into my room and we all slept together there for the rest of the night." Stefan explained to Elena who felt bad for Damon.

"Really?" She asked and Damon looked at her with fear.

"Yep, that's right." Stefan assured her.

"Welp, that's insane. Why don't we go out somewhere?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, but...where do we go?" Stefan asked confused.

"I don't know, maybe we could go play somewhere." Elena said.

"Well, I guess we could go to the park again, right?" Stefan suggested.

"NOOOOO!!" Damon screamed squirming around in fear with thought of what happened last time they went there.

"Uhh...I don't think he want's to go there I guess." Elena said while trying to not drop the kid in her arms.

"Y'know I think he needs a bath first though." Stefan said motioning to grab the little vampire.

"No! NO BAF! NO BAF!" Damon yelled out wiggling all over the place in his brothers arms as Stefan took him upstairs to Damon's room.

"Nope...N-no Damon...not going anywhere..." Stefan said struggling with his brother who was trying to escape him.

Stefan turned the water on warm in Damon's bathtub while still holding onto him.

"Lucky, keep an eye on the water level, ok?" Stefan ordered his dragon who stayed put in the bathroom.

"NO! NO! NNOOOOOO!!! I DON'T WANT BAAAF!!!" Damon screamed loudly he even tried squealing causing Stefan to cover his ears from his

brothers tantrum.

"DAMON! STOP, I NEED TO GET YOUR DAMN CLOTHES OFF!!" Stefan yelled at his brother who was kicking his legs to keep his brother from stripping his clothes off.

"Elena! I need your help!" Stefan called out.

"With what?" She asked.

"I'm trying to get his clothes off but I can't if he keeps on squirming and kicking at me. Try and hold him down to the bed so I can strip his clothes off." Stefan said.

"Wait, let me try." Elena suggested.

"Knock yourself out, but I doubt he'll let you." Stefan said as he backed away.

"Eeeh." Lizzy peeped at Damon making silly faces at him causing Damon laugh like crazy not even noticing Elena was stripping his clothes. Luckily thanks to Lizzy Elena was able to get Damon's clothes off.

"Ok, there we go. Ready Damon?" Elena asked.

"Huh?" Damon looked at his exposed body and genitals suddenly realizing Elena and his brother could see him naked.

"AAAHHHH!! DON'T WOOK AT MEE!!" He yelled standing on the bed trying to cover his privates. Usually he doesn't have a problem with people seeing him naked but this was way different than to his liking.

"What's wrong brother? You always like to walk around naked with girls, right?" Stefan asked teasing his uncomfortable baby brother.

"Hey! Don't tease him." Elena said picking up the embarressed little vampire.

"He's just a big bad vampire your brother isn't he? Yeah he's just a big mean vampire. Yes he is, yes he is." Elena cooed playing with Damon in her arms while walking towards the full bathtub in Damon's bathroom.

"Hey, I'm not mean. Damon's always the evil one. He's a monster." Stefan said.

Elena gasped and gaped at Stefan and looked at Damon who's face was squinting with sadness.

"No, no, no he didn't mean that Damon. Your no monster no your not." Elena told him and looked at Stefan with a mad face and turned back.

"What? He is." Stefan said. Elena looked at him with a frown once more while settling Damon into the tub.

"Stop being mean to him." Elena scolded Stefan.

"Whatever, show off. How is he not throwing a tantrum with you?" Stefan asked with disbelief.

"Well, I'm not mean to him that's one reason." Elena told him.

Damon was starting to whine and scream making a mess with the water calling out to Lizzy. She knew what he wanted.

"DAMON! STOP FUSSING!" Stefan scolded him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM? WHY IS HE SCREAMING?" Elena tried to yell over Damon's screaming. Stefan and Elena both looked at Lizzy who walked over to Damon with a bottle of bubbles and poured them into the tub.

"Hee, hee, hee Babbles. Yay." Damon stopped crying and screaming the minute Lizzy poured the bubbles in.

"Finally. Damon don't ever scream like that again. Alright?" Stefan scolded.

"Uugghhh...Stop it already Stefan. Your so mean to him." Elena scolded exuastedly.

Stefan came closer to watch Elena wash Damon but was disrupted in gaze when a pool of water was splashed at him messing up his hair making it flat to his fore-head even his clothes were soaked too.

"DAAMMOONN??!!!" He yelled at little Damon who was laughing his head off at his little stunt he pulled on his brother.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Damon screamed with giggles and laughter.

"Ok, ok that was pretty funny Damon." Elena praised Damon while giggling at they're little moment.

"Alright, almost done Damon." Elena let him know.

"Grrr..." Stefan groaned and left the room with Lucky following him.

Stefan came back into the room with a container and gloves on and dumped the container into the tub with anger watching his evil de-aged brother scream in pain as his skin started to rot.

"AAAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Damon screamed and jumped out of the water running to Elena who picked him up with a towel inspecting his condition.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" She yelled concerned looking all over Damon's body that looked like it touched acid.

"BERVAIN!!! BERVAIN!!!" Damon screamed crying in pain and fear.

"Wait what?!" Elena freaked out.

"He deserved it!" Stefan yelled.

"WELL THAT'S NO REASON TO DUMP VERVAIN IN HIS BATHTUB YOU IDIOT!!!! HE'S JUST A KID HE'S GOING TO DO THINGS THAT MAY ANNOY YOU!!!!" Elena screamed at Stefan with vile anger.

"Well that's no excuse for him to be an ass to me just because he's temporarily young." Stefan tried to reason his thoughts about Damon's behaviour.

"Whatever, Damon we're going out together so let's get your clothes on. Alright?" Elena told Damon as they both went to his bed Lizzy looked at Stefan angrily and then followed Damon over to his bed where Elena was changing him.

"Pffft...what?" Stefan asked as the dragon waddled over to Damon's bed and hopped right onto it.

"Ok let's go Damon." Elena said as she put him on the floor.

"Lena...I wants Lizzy to come too." Damon asked.

"Of course she can." Elena said.

"W-wait what about me? Can't I come too?" Stefan asked.

"NOO!!" Elena instantly answered. "You were evil towards him you dumped vervain into his bath, an anti-vampire plant, you've gotta be kidding me you are deffinitely not coming with us for that." Elena scolded him.

"C'mon buddy I'm sorry I dumped vervain into your bath alright? I'm sorry." Stefan apoligized to his brother for his act.

"No.." Damon said rejecting his brothers appoligy.

 **Well I hope you guys liked this fangfiction I know I sure did it was kinda sad but cute but I hope you really liked it or at least loved it even. Anyway I am definitely gonna be do'in more of 'em that's for damn sure.**

 ** _PLEASE COMMENT TOO!_ :** **D _T_ H _A_ N _X._**


	6. Vampire diaries: Damon  (09-26 09:02:09)

**Sup' guys here is another chapter of mine I'm gonna try and make it cute too. AND COMMENTS...**

 **Leann** Nickerson: I really liked this chapter! Especially Elenas reaction to mean Stefan! Please continue to write it!

(Vampire icedragongirl2004XD): Thanks for the comment. And yes I know Stefan is really mean now, he's even taking advantage of Damon's de-aged situation too! ;D LOL

 _Chap.6_

"No.." Damon said rejecting his brothers appoligy.

Elena, Damon and Lizzy all left the room and into the car while Stefan and Lucky sat in the livingroom still in shock of Elena sticking up for his monster of a brother.

"Where are w-we gol-ing?" Damon asked as Elena started to drive. Damon was playing with Lizzy and cuddling.

"We're going to get you clothes." Elena answered.

"Why?" Damon asked confused.

"Because you need more clothes and your shirt, black leather jacket and jeans aren't gonna last, especially if your a kid your gonna need more clothes cuz' we don't know how long this de-aged situation is gonna last either so your gonna need clothes that'll fit your puny little body."

Elena explained while waiting at a red light.

"Nngghh...ok fine." Damon said groaning.

"But maybe we can go and buy you other stuff that you might want after too. Ok?" Elena suggested.

"Yay! Ok." Damon squeeled with agreement.

"Ok We're here Damon." Elena said announcing they're destination. "Ok everybody out." Elena said to the two in the backseat.

Damon opened the door and got out with Lizzy following him out shutting the door behind them both.

"Hey Damon." Elena called him over. Damon and Lizzy both looked at the cart and before Damon knew it Elena picked him up from under his arms and set him in the cart where parents put they're children usually

"NOOO!! LENA WHAT YOU DOING WITH ME?!" Damon whined while throwing his arms and legs everywhere.

"Awwwww...Damon..your soo cute!" Elena squeeked over how adorable it was to see an evil vampire as a kid for once, sitting in a shopping cart with his pet dragon whining.

"Stop! Get me outta here before me k-kill you!" Damon yelled in frustration that Elena was treating him like he was an adorable toy.

"Oh my goodness.." Elena said as she got her phone out. Damon looked and suddenly noticed and gaped at the device she was holding.

"No! Don't doo it. P-pwease!" Damon begged while sucking his thumb.

"WHY DO I KEEP DOING DIS'?!" Damon asked loudly whining confused over why he was sucking his thumb constantly.

Damon suddenly heard the phones camera shutter and click while Elena was pointing the camera at him smiling.

"C'MON! WEALLY?" Damon yelled annoyed.

"Cute." She said as she put her phone away and looked at Damon who was frowning and crossing his short little arms in defeat of they're situation.

"Aww...c'mon Damon your soo cute. You should look in a mirror at how adorable you are, really!" Elena said squeeling.

"WHAT EB'ER ME...NO...CARE!" Damon yelled but Elena thought his little yells were cute too.

"Aww...me. It's soo cute when you say me." Elena complimented while entering the store with the two vampire creatures that were sitting in the cart.

"Ok..now what clothes do we get you?" Elena asked herself looking at the kids clothing isle leaving the two in the cart. When she turned around Damon was looking straight into her eyes.

"I...wants...b-bourbon." Damon demanded compelling Elena to get him bourbon. She just looked at him but smiled which caused Damon to get his hopes up high.

"Yeah...I don't think so Damon. I'm on vervain." Elena informed him. "Aww..man." Damon thought in frustration.

"Ooh..this is cute." Elena said while holding up a blu shirt that had a teddy on it. Damon looked at the dragon beside him clapping her little hands and while jumping up and down in the cart sitting down excited at what Elena found.

"Dere is no way I am wearwing dat!" Damon pouted with a frown.

"Oh c'mon Damon you know I'm getting it." Elena said to him while putting it into the cart. Elena was suddenly stopped when Damon was acting all excited for some reason.

"Huh?" Elena looked at what Damon was pointing to and it was a black leather jacket.

"Yep. Better get a few million more of these. Right?" Elena said sarcastically as she grabbed one of the jackets.

"YAY!" Damon squeeled with excitement. The rest of the shopping with Damon and Lizzy, Damon was pretty much content through out the whole time there.

"Ok guys get in the car now." Elena said to Damon and Lizzy while she was putting everything into the trunk of her car.

Elena opened the door to sit in the drivers side but when she looked into the mirror to back up she noticed Damon was sucking on a...pacifier.

"DAMON?!" She yelled at him with disbelief.

"Whaa?" Damon responded taking the pacifier out and put it right back in after finishing his one word speech.

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST STEAL THAT?!" Elena asked with a yelling voice.

"No...not weally, I compelled dem' to wet me have it." Damon explained as he put it back into his mouth.

"Unbelievable...Of course you did that, why wouldn't you.." Elena said as she started the car ready to leave they're lot.

"Ok what do you want?" Elena asked.

"BOURBON! YAY!" Damon squeeled with excitement of his want.

"Ugghh...No bourbon Damon." Elena said groaning to Damon as she drove out of the parking lot.

"Pick something else...that's not alcohol related." Elena said sternly suggesting he can't have anything that is alcohol.

"Fine! Coke." Damon asked hoping she would let him have it

"Seriously? How is **that** any better?" Elena asked while driving.

"Well, how is it not?" Damon asked trying to put up an argument of what he wanted to have.

"Ok, fine! Ya'll can have your coke then." Elena said to the two in the back seat high fiving eachother with victory of getting what they wanted.

"Alright then, we're going to Mcdonald's." Elena suggested as she almost pulled into the order lane until Damon rejected her suggestion.

"NO MCDONALD'S NOO!! SOMET'ING ELSE!" Damon screamed.

"Ok well then what do you want then?" Elena asked curious if he had any other better idea of where to go. Damon and Lizzy both looked at eachother with excitement in they're eyes practically reading eachothers minds.

"BURGER KING!!" They both yelled with joy. "Ok, we'll get that instead then." Elena said as she drove out of the drive way to go to Burger king.

Once they got there Elena drove into the order lane. "What're you guys getting?" Elena asked the two of them.

"Kid's meal for both of us!" Damon squeeled with happiness.

"Pffft...HA! HA! HA! You of all people actually like to get kids meals?! Ha!" Elena laughed in disbelief.

"Hey! It's a secwet me and Lizzy keep to ourselves, ok?" Damon explained about his and Lizzy's secret about Burger king meals.

"Ok, alright then we'll get that." Elena said as she ordered the two's meals.

"Ok here you guys go." Elena said as she passed the food to Damon and his dragon in the back who were waiting as patiently as vampirely possible.

"YAY!" Damon squeeled with joy of the meal he got.

"EEEEE!!" Lizzy joined as the two of them started to stuff they're mouths with food.

"Hey! Damon, you better not barf on your brother again like last time with the ice cream, when we get home, alright?" Elena warned him as she started to drive to the house.

"Yeah, yeah sure." He responded eating the food shoving it in his mouth like crazy not really knowing what he was just told to agree to.

"Num...num..num..num..num.." Lizzy was making adorable 'num, num' sounds every time she took a nibble of the burger causing little Damon to laugh.

"Ok we're home." Elena informed the two who had just finnished eating they're meals and getting out of the car.

"C'mon Lizzy!" Damon called as he ran into the house with his little dragon following him from behind while Elena was getting the bags of clothes out of the trunk from her car and started to walk into the house as well.

"So? How was it? Did Damon annoy you?" Stefan asked hoping she had problems.

"Nope. He was perfect." Elena answered.

"Oh.." Stefan peeped out in frustration. He was sort of jealous she wasn't having a single problem with Damon, it was like she had this amazing ability to tame the little monster.

"Hey. Damon where are you?" Elena called out to the vampire as she climbed up the stairs to get to little Damon's room. Noticing him trying to reach for bourbon that was in his room on a tall table by the window.

"Ack!" Elena freaked and dropped everything to stop him from drinking the bourbon.

"Ooh...yummy!" Damon peeped out pleased by the taste and kept going at it until Elena stopped him from drinking it.

"Ok, that's enough bourbon for you mister." Elena said as she snatched the bottle from him and put it on his dresser, too high for him to reach even though Lizzy could probably climb up and get it for him she probably wouldn't especially since her master was a kid and had to keep him from doing certain things.

"HEEEYY?!" Damon whined as he started to throw a massive tantrum causing Stefan to speed into the room.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Stefan tried to ask yelling louder than his brothers screaming so Elena could hopefully hear him.

"I TOOK AWAY A BOTTLE OF BOURBON FROM HIM!" She tried to respond over Damon's screaming.

"YUP! THAT WOULD **DEFFINITELY** MAKE SENSE!" Stefan yelled back his response knowing what the problem was but not excactly knowing how to stop his brother from throwing his evil vampire tantrum.

"Hey! Damon! Look!" Stefan said trying to get his brothers attention with a bloodbag. Damon had stopped to grab the bloodbag but then he threw it at his brother and continued to cry and scream in which the blood had splattered all over Stefan's face, Lucky instantly jumped at Stefan's face trying to lick every inch so he could get all the blood off.

"...Lucky?" Stefan groaned to his pet dragon who's tongue was practically glued to his face trying to get all the blood off his masters face.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAHAAAAHAAA!!" Damon screamed starting to now have an evil Damony **melt down** which is probably the worst melt down to deal with especially if it's Damon's.He kept at it waiting until he got what he wanted.

"What else can we do to shut him up?!" Elena asked plugging her ears due to Damon's peircing screams.

"I have no freaking idea!" Stefan responded with frustration of his cranky brother.

Suddenly Lizzy came over to Damon with her teddy bear that had short fur with patches missing but the color was light faded pink with lightly faded yellow dots all over, and tried to offer Damon her teddy but he threw it across the room causing Lizzy to panic and rush over to her teddy hugging it.

"WAAAAHAAAHAAAA I WANTS BOOUUURRBBOOONN!!!" Damon screamed until something was jammed into his mouth, he liked it so he just sucked on it and tried to chew on it with his little fangs almost as if he was teething.

"Finally!" Both Stefan and Elena exclaimed in relief that someone was able to shut Damon up.

"I will never understand the bond that those two have created over the years." Stefan said amazed by what just happened.

"Yep. You and me both, what would we do if he didn't have such an understanding dragon for a pet?" Elena agreed.

"Pfft...this is hilarious." Stefan exclaimed and had to get his phone out to take multiple pictures, more than he'd probably need to take, but Damon was too distracted to notice his brother taking pictures of him since he was busy sucking the pacifier and hugging Lizzy while sitting on the floor together.

"Huh?...HEY!" Damon yelled noticing his brother taking pictures with Elena like it was some kind of paparazzi show.

"STAP TAKING PIC-TURES OF ME!!" Little Damon whined as he took the pacifier out of his mouth to speak.

"Why? For once your actually cute." Stefan teased him as he put his phone away to pick his brother up but failed when Damon was thrashing his body around trying to avoid being touched by his brother.

"What is wrong with this child?" Stefan thought aloud holding Damon up but holding him far away from his body so Damon wouldn't kick him in the face.

"That's what I've been asking myself ever since I've been introduced to him." Elena responded.

"Yeah, let alone everyone else who doesn't like him either." Stefan replied.

"GUYS! I'M W'IGHT HERE!! SO I CAN HEAR EVERYT'ING YOU SAY ABOUT ME!!!" Damon whined not liking that they were talking about him like he wasn't there to hear they're conversation.

"Ok alright." Stefan said as he carried his brother over to Damon's bed where Lizzy followed them trying to keep contact with her masters location.

"What now?" Damon asked with a deep frown at his brother.

"Yeah...I don't think I punished you enough last night." Stefan said and started to squeeze Damon's knee.

"AAAHAHAAA!! WHY YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO MEE?!!!!" Damon squeeled laughing.

"Because I don't think you get punished enough around here so I think I'm gonna change that while I still can, since your so much smaller than me now." Stefan said as he moved to Damon's stomach.

"NOOOO!! NAAAAT DEEEEERRREEEE!!! STAAAAP IT PWEASE!!" Damon begged laughing.

Elena was surprised someone soo evil as Damon would have such a ridiculous weakness such as this one, but she was kind of reileved that he had a weakness like this that she could threaten him with if he ever attacks her. If he ever would but he probably wouldn't do that to her, but still...Awesome!

"If he ever tries to kill me or threaten me I'll know what to do to Damon now, and Stefan won't always have to protect me from him." Elena thought watching Stefan "punish" his brother.

"HAHAHAAHAA!! L-LIZZY ATTAAHAAAHAACK!!" Damon called out but nothing happened the dragon just sat there, Lizzy thought that Stefan was right someone had to teach Damon a lesson. Stefan was trying to take advantage of Damon's situation.

"STAAAAAP IT!! STEEEEFFFFFYYYY PWEASE STAAP!!" Damon begged with tears from laughing too hard.

"STAAAP!!" Damon yelled. The tickling and poking on his sides was making him laugh too hard to the point that it was too much for his bladder to handle.

Stefan kept going at it until he noticed Damon had wet himself.

"EEWWWWW!!! Damon did you...?!" Stefan screamed like a girl when he noticed Damon wet himself.

"You shoulda stopped." Damon said frowning at Stefan.

"Sorry." Stefan tried to apoligize.

"Too late now." Damon responded with rage.

"Well, we better change him then." Elena said as she picked Damon up and took him to his bathroom.

"Yeah...too bad we can't completely change him." Stefan teased.

"YOU T'INK I'M STUPID?! I CAN STILL UNDERT'AND WHAT DAT MEANS!" Damon yelled annoyed at his brother not realizing Elena was changing his clothes.

"Ok. All done." Elena announced.

"Huh...? NOO!!" Damon screamed noticing he was wearing the blu teddy shirt.

"AWWWW...your soo cute Damon." Stefan and Elena cooed in unison

"GET THIS T'ING OFF MEE!!" Damon screeched trying to pull the shirt off.

 ** _HOPE Y'ALL LIKED THE CHAPTER. :D_**

 ** _CUZ' THERE WILL DEFFINITELY BE MORE STORIES TO GO._**

 ** _OH MAN, WILL DAMON EVER LEARN HIS LESSON WHEN HE GO'S BACK TO NORMAL OR WHAT? WILL HE STILL DISPLEASE EVERYONE?_ ;)**

 ** _PLEASE FOLLOW\ LIKE MY STORY._**

 ** _AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AS WELL TOO!!_ :D**


	7. Vampire diaries: Damon  (09-27 18:57:48)

**Hey guys I am doing another chapter again...COMMENTS...**

 **Leann Nickerson: Another great chapter!** **Please continue with this story!**

 **(Vampire icedragongirl2004XD): Thanx for the comment! I will definitely continue the story! ;D**

 ** _Chap.7_**

"GET THIS T'ING OFF ME!!" Damon screeched while trying to pull the shirt off.

"Fine I'm putting my bwack jacket on then." Damon said as he put the jacket on and zipped it up.

"But you look so cute in it Damon." Elena said to the struggling vampire.

"Heh, heh, this is comedy freaking gold." Stefan snickered to himself.

"Stop it Stefan!" Damon yelled while giving Stefan an evil death glare.

"Ok, get over here, brother." Stefan said as he ventured towards Damon so he could pick him up.

"DON'T TOUCH MEE!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" Damon yelled at his brother while flailing his little body all over the place with anger.

"Stop squirming!" Stefan snapped at his brother.

"PUT...M-ME...DOWN!!" Damon managed to yell out while struggling in his brothers hold. Stefan was holding Damon tight to his chest hoping he wouldn't drop Damon, but then Damon started to sag under Stefan's grasp and he kicked his heel hard with vampire strength right into Stefan's groin.

"Meeeeeep..." Stefan tried to scream loud in pain but it came out in more of an embarrassing mouse squeek.

"D-d-dayyymmoooon..." Stefan peeped out while wheezing. Of course all Damon did was smirk and then laugh like a crazy person.

"You just don't wanna give up." Elena smiled and tapped her finger on the tip of Damon's nose.

"Are you seriously praising him?!" Stefan asked very annoyed while holding his crotch still in pain from the very powerful kick to the nuts.

"So what? I'm very sure he didn't mean it, did you Damon?" Elena asked him.

"Nope." Damon answered looking up at her with an innocent smile.

"See?" Elena said looking at Stefan smiling.

"Pffft...yeah right." Stefan groaned walking over to his brother to try again with picking him up.

"Here..we..go." He struggled to bend down and pick Damon up once again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Damon screamed wiggling around again.

"Put me down!" Damon whined still wiggling around.

"Oh shut up." Stefan said sternly as they all went downstairs. Stefan sat Damon on the couch cooking up an evil idea. He walked downstairs and got a bloodbag and went upstairs.

"Hey Elena what else did you buy?" He asked while holding the bloodbag.

"Well, I also got him a sippy cup if that's what your after since your holding a bloodbag." Elena responded.

"Yeah thanks." Stefan said as he grabbed the sippy cup from Elena and went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"What is dat?" Damon asked looking in Stefan's direction while still sitting on the couch with Lizzy.

"Food...blood for you." Stefan responded without even looking at Damon.

"Hey. Your ok by yourself with him right?" Elena asked.

"Oh yeah we're fine." Stefan answered.

"Ok well then I'm gonna go. And do **not** attack your brother alright?" Elena scolded.

"I promise I won't attack him." Stefan said smiling.

"Ok, bye." Elena said as she went out the door.

Stefan inhaled sharply and turned towards Damon. "Um..yeah I lied, I am totally gonna torture you while I still can." Stefan said smiling.

Stefan grabbed the sippy cup and walked towards Damon picking him up and laying him down in one arm like a baby.

"Hey! what de hell are you doing?!" Damon freaked from the lack of him knowing what Stefan was going to do to him.

"Open wide!" Stefan teased with a smirk. "What are y-?" Damon asked with fright until Stefan jammed the sippy cup into his mouth.

"Awww...look at my evil older baby brother drinking from a sippy cup. how cute!" Stefan teased as he watched Damon struggling desperately to get the cup out of his mouth.

"MMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!" Damon whined with tears and anger while the cup was still stuck in his mouth. Damon tried wiggling free but to his surprise Stefan was stronger.

Soon Damon was so angry that he revealed his vampire face with anger ready to attack Stefan.

"BWWLLLAAA!!!" Damon spat as he finally got the sippy cup out of his mouth and suddenly attacked Stefan with his little hands tight to his neck.

"HA! HA! Ummm...yeah I don't think your strong enough buddy." Stefan laughed when Damon tried to choke him.

"Huh?...nnnnngghhh." Damon groaned mad that he couldn't attack his brother.

"Hmmm...you know what time it is Damon?" Stefan asked raising his eyebrow.

"What now?" Damon asked looking up at Stefan annoyed.

"TICKLE TIME FOR DAMON!!" Stefan said like a maniac. He was about to attack Damon but he dodged out of Stefan's attack.

"Oh...So, that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Stefan asked with a smirk looking at Damon who already sped across the room scared that Elena couldn't protect him.

"G-get away from me! Stop trying to tickle me!" Damon yelled with anger and fear that he wasn't able to over-power his brother anymore.

"Alright! Come to Stefan!" Stefan said as he and Lucky chased Damon and Lizzy all over the place.

"Ack!" Damon freaked when something wrapped around his waist and lifted him up to Stefan's level, he looked down to see that Lucky caught him using his tail by extending it's length and wrapping around his waist picking him up fot Stefan.

"Someone looks a little scared." Stefan teased.

"When I go back to my normal size I will torture you!" Damon yelled frowning.

"I might let you do that, but I just wanted to get my revenge on you for trying to make my life miserable." Stefan finally explained his reasons for why he kept on trying to attack Damon with a war of tickling.

"Just...let me have my fun while I still can, alright?" Stefan asked not really caring if Damon said yes or no to his revenge.

Stefan started to poke into Damon's little ribcage making him scream like a little girl.

"This'll be fun since Elena isn't gonna be here for a while." Stefan said with joy as he began to go for Damon's stomach.

"AAAAHHAAHAAAA!!! STAAAAAP THIS W'IGHT NOOOOWWWW HAHAA!!!" Damon squeeled with laughter begging his brother to stop. He got very annoyed about the fact that Lucky's tail was in the way of him reaching for Stefan's fingers so he could chop em' off.

"Awww...defenseless little Damon. It must be hard now that you can't fight back." Stefan kept teasing his squirming brother.

"Y'know, your lucky I can't do your feet since your feet are a little to small." Stefan said moving to Damon's short sides.

 ** _2 HOURS LATER..._**

Stefan was sitting on the couch still tickling his poor brother to death who was still in twine with Lucky's tail that was around his waist except Stefan had given up on the fact Damon's feet were small. So he had Damon laying down on the couch while he proped his brothers feet in his lap dragging his fingers up and down Damon's little feet causing him to squirm violently from side to side squeeling like a pig.

"P-P-PWEEEAAASSE I'BE HAAD ENOOUUGGHH!!!" Damon screamed with laughter while a stream of tears went down his cheeks.

"Pffft...you've had enough. HA! You don't think I've had enough over the years of you putting me through misery?" Stefan asked while wiggling his fingers under Damon's toes which caused him to laugh with insanity thrashing everywhere in Lucky's tail grasp and Stefan holding his small ankles down.

"PWEEAAASSEE STAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAP IT!!! PWEASE! PWEASE! PWEASE! S-ST-STEEEFFFAAAAHAAAAN!!!! PWEEAAASSE STAAAP IT PWEASE!!! HAAAHAAAHAAA!! HEEEHEEHEEEEHEEEE!!" Damon screamed with laughter begging for mercy.

"Promise that you'll stop making my life so miserable." Stefan demanded.

"NE-NEEEBBBBEEERRR!!!!!! PWEASE JUST STAAAAPP!!!" Damon begged.

"Not until you promise." He said as he started to drag his nails lightly on Damon's little soles.

 _" **SSSSTTTAAAAAAAAAAPP ITT!! HAHAAHAA HAAHAAAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAAA!!! P-PWEEAAASSE STAAP IT!!!** " _Damon begged laughing and crying uncontrollably. Suddenly he blacked out from Stefan torturing him to death.

"That went well. Ok Lucky you can release him now, he's passed out." Stefan ordered his pet dragon who listened and released the knocked out vampire laying on the couch.

Stefan looked towards where Damon was and noticed Lizzy giving him the most evil glare a little dragon could possibly give.

"What? He deserves to be punished for making everyones lives miserable so I'm just doing my part in making him pay for everyones misery." Stefan explained to the dragon glaring at him.

"EEEE!! RAAAR!!" Lizzy didn't have a problem with Stefan getting payback on Damon for all the misery he caused but this was a way too far.

Suddenly Stefan, Lucky and Lizzy were all startled when everything was aggressively shaking and rattling like crazy they almost thought there was an earthquake, but then it all just stopped. Lizzy scurried over to protect Damon from any damage but when she got to him he was adult size still passed out on the couch.

"DAMON!" The three of them yelled running towards him. He opened his eyes slowly realizing where he was and what happened earlier.

"Steffy?" Damon spoke in a childish voice.

"Huh?" The three of them were cofused, that Damon was an adult but still sounded like a little kid.

"Damon?" Stefan questioned.

 **THERE IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE VERY INTERESTING CUZ' DAMON IS AN ADULT AGAIN BUT HAS A FAULT TO HIS MATURITY THOUGH...**

 **HOPE YOU GUY'S LIKED IT.**

 **AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW\LIKE THE STORY TOO. XD. ;D**


	8. Vampire diaries: An age problem

**This will probably be the most strangest twist that's gonna happen in this chapter...comments**

(comments): **IronPrince** **2:** That's nice! Damon's so cute! And I would really like one story about Damon in Augustine.

 **(Vampire icedragongirl2004XD:** I'm really glad your enjoying the story, I'm actually working on an Augustine story too. Thanx for the comment. :D

Wow, poor Damon :( Stefan's so cruel. And Lizzy's such a traitor.

 **(Vampire icedragongirl2004XD:** I know, Stefan is a little evil to his brother unfortunately, and Lizzy? I have no idea what to tell ya. LOL hope your enjoying the story. Thanx for the comment. :D

 **Enjoy :D**

 _Chap.8_

"Damon?" Stefan questioned.

"Steffy?" Damon spoke again in a childish voice looking at Stefan.

"What's wrong with his voice?" Stefan thought confused.

Stefan slowly approached Damon but then he freaked out. "Ahhh! Don't tickle me again!" Damon begged trying to defend his body wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Well at least he still remembers things, but now what?" Stefan thought. Damon tried to stand up but he suddenly fell to his face and started to whine and cry.

Stefan found this very amusing to see an adult Damon acting like a baby.

"Eee!" Lizzy screeched at Stefan to help Damon get back onto the couch.

"Ughh...fine." Stefan groaned walking over to Damon and tried lifting him up, he was very heavy to pick up.

"Move...it!" Stefan struggled dragging Damon onto the couch.

"No!" Damon squeaked.

"Your...s-so...HEAVY!" Stefan yelled trying to heave Damon onto the couch but failed, bumping Damon's fore-head on the floor didn't go so well.

"OOOW!! AAAHAAAAHAAAA!!!" Damon cried in pain from the injury and Lizzy instantly rushed to him wrapping her little arms around poor Damon's head.

"Lizzy!" Damon sniffled and grabbed the dragon off his shoulder and hugged her close like a teddy.

"Drama queen." Stefan groaned.

"SAT' UP!!" Damon snapped at Stefan's rude comment.

"Sheesh, I'm calling Elena to come back here." Stefan suggested to himself dialing the phone number.

"What now?" Elena asked not even saying "Hello".

"Come back here." Stefan responded.

"Why? What happened?" Elena asked worried.

"Damon...just turned to an adult again, but his voice is still like a child's voice still and he's still acting like a child, mentally." Stefan explained.

"What the..? Ok I'm coming back then, bye." Elena hung up in a rush to leave again.

Stefan put his phone away and turned to look at Damon and noticed that he was sucking on a bottle of bourbon. Stefan quickly rushed to grab it out of Damon's mouth but Damon didn't let the bottle come out of his mouth.

"DAMON!" Stefan yelled trying to pull the bottle out.

"MMM-mmm!" Damon whined shaking his head no.

"Wait a minute." Stefan thought of an idea and suddenly bent down to Damon and tickled the vampire's side.

"NNNGGHH!!!!! NNNNGGGHH!!!" Damon squealed out leaning to one side trying to protect his side from Stefan, but suddenly he couldn't take it anymore and spat the bottle out.

"What the..." Stefan thought confused, the lid wasn't even off when he was sucking on it.

"Steffy! I want food!" Damon demanded.

"What kind of food?" Stefan asked looking at Damon frustratedly.

"I WAN' FOOD! NOW!" Damon screeched impatiently.

"Alright! Alright! Holy crap Damon pipe down already man!" Stefan panicked walking to the kitchen.

"Blood?" Stefan asked handing the bloodbag to Damon sitting in the livingroom, grabbing it curiously.

"NO!" Damon whined smacking the bag on Stefan's shocked face.

"Ow!" Stefan exclaimed in pain.

"Ok, then." Stefan sighed to himself searching around the kitchen to find something to feed Damon.

"Ooh." Stefan thought as he found a package of double MM cookie's in the cupboards and putting them on the counter.

"Hey Damon!" Stefan called to Damon trying to get his attention.

"Wha?" Damon questioned looking towards Stefan in the kitchen with something.

"You want cookie?" Stefan asked looking at him curiously.

"Yea-" Damon's response was cut off by Lizzy.

"NOO!! Me cookie's." The little dragon exclaimed while speeding to the kitchen and snatched the package of cookie's from Stefan and ran back towards Damon.

"Ok..now what do I feed him?" Stefan groaned.

"Cookie's!" Damon exclaimed when he noticed Lizzy had a package of cookie's.

"Eee." Lizzy squeaked handing a cookie to Damon who grabbed it and started to nibble on it.

"Yummy!" Damon squealed from the taste begging for more cookie's.

"O-kee." Lizzy said and cookie after cookie Damon got full from one too many cookie's and started to burp up a storm.

"Hey gu-." Elena greeted walking in the house but paused at the stench covering her nose.

"Did something die in here?" Elena asked walking over to the four in the livingroom where an adult Damon was sitting on the floor leaning his back against the couch making "burp" sounds.

"Ewww! Damon is that you doing that?" Elena asked looking down at him.

" Y-yeah." He answered to Elena who looked a little confused at his voice.

"Hey? What's wrong with his voice?" Elena asked Stefan while putting her hand to Damon's messy spikey hair and gently rubbing her thumb across.

"I don't know. He's mentally acting like a kid and his voice still sounds childish." Stefan explained.

"Well. Can he walk?" Elena asked while looking down at Damon.

"No, cuz' earlier he tried to get up and walk but he fell down on his face and started whining." Stefan explained the event of earlier.

"Ohh." Elena sighed hugging Damon while sitting on the couch, leaning him close in her arms resting his head on her knee's making a cute smile. Lizzy joined in and hugged Damon too.

"C-cookie?" Damon asked holding a cookie up to Elena who gladly took the offer not wanting to disappoint him.

"Thank's Damon." Elena said with a friendly smile and ate the cookie.

"So what should we do now?" Elena asked munching the cookie.

"I don't know. Maybe bonnie knows something." Stefan suggested looking at Damon who was sticking his tongue out at him.

"Maybe." Elena half agreed.


	9. What happened this time!

**Comments:**

 **LeanNickerson: This was a great chapter! Thanks so much for your time and effort in writing this!**

 **(Vampire icedragongirl2004XD: Thanx, I really do enjoy writing these! Sorry for the late, Late, update. : j**

Elena went on her phone to call Bonnie while Damon and Stefan were just staring at eachother awkwardly.

"Elena?" Bonnie answered.

"Hey, um I need your help."

"Sure. Where are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Salvatore house."

"Ok then." Bonnie agreed hanging up.

Elena put her phone away and looked towards the brothers and noticed Damon grabbing Stefan's leg for attention.

"Damon! Stop it!" Stefan groaned trying to kick Damon away but he fell down onto his butt with a yelp of pain.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Damon giggled pulling Stefan's leg still.

"Damon STOP!!" Stefan yelled angrily at his brother who was sticking his tongue out at him.

"Damon...what are you doing?" Elena asked confused over what she was seeing.

"Not'ing." Damon answered giving her an innocent look and turned back to Stefan.

"Your m-mean!" Damon squeaked frowning at Stefan with tears.

"What's your problem?!" Stefan asked angrily.

"PLAY WITH MEE!!!" Damon shrilled whining and giving Stefan a cute begging look.

"What? No! Now let go of me!" Stefan yelled looking away from Damon's eyes.

"PLAAAY-HEEE WIT' MEEEEE!!!!" Damon shrieked impaitently, pulling on Stefan's ankle.

"DAMON STOP IT!!" Stefan yelled yanking his ankle out of Damon's grasp but Damon just wouldn't let go.

"I've got it." Elena said walking over to Damon and kneeling beside him as he looked at her curiously once she was beside him until a few fingers started spidering on his sides which made him emediately let go of Stefan to try and protect himself but he enjoyed that Elena was practically playing with him. Elena giggled hearing Damon's adorable giggles.

"Hahahahaha. Ela-hayna 'tap it! Dat tickles! P-pwease, hahahaheeheeheeheehahaha. Dat tickles too muw'ch." Damon giggled trying to squirm away from Elena's fingers going up and down his sides. Stefan thought it was kinda cute seeing Damon laughing with Elena until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Stefan called out and ran to the door to answer it and Bonnie was standing there in the doorway.

"So what's wrong?" Bonnie asked rushing to Elena's side where Damon was with Lizzy.

"Uh...Damon is what's wrong right now actually and I was hoping you could help with that." Elena explained as the two girl's looked at Damon sucking his thumb.

"Wha?" Damon whined looking at the girl's who were staring at him in confusion.

"Wh-why is he sucking his thumb?!" Bonnie asked shocked and confused over what she was seeing. Damon, actually sucking his thumb.

"He's been de-aged or something, I don't really know." Elena tried explaining.

"Hmm."

Bonnie got her grimore out and put it on the coffee table not sure about what spell to use until she found one.

"I'm not sure if there's a de-age spell but I could try to turn him back." She said and started chanting a spell which was followed by Damon yelling in pain.

Elena looked at Damon crying in pain "I don't really like seeing Damon like this." She thought. she was worried about him.

After a few minutes Damon shrank into a little kid again leaving the group shocked but Bonnie suddenly started laughing once she got a glance at his adorable small form.

"Hahaha! Damon! Your! So! Cuuuuute!!!" Bonnie shrieked and rushed over to Damon and picked him up and hugged the squirming body.

"Let...go...of...me...witch!!" Little Damon squealed struggling in Bonnie's tight squeezing hug. After seeing Damon as a little kid again caused her to join in on hugging Damon.

"Ahhh! Get away!" Damon whined trying to escape being fought over by the girl's who were sort of fighting over who got to hug him.

"No! I want L-Lena!!" Damon whined trying to reach over to Elena.

"Aww. C'mere Damon." Elena cooed picking up the little vampire crawling over to her on the couch leaving Bonnie disappointed.

"Hey isn't it halloween today?" Elena asked playing with Damon completely forgeting the situation.

"Yeah. Why?" Stefan questioned crossing his arms with Lucky on his shoulder doing the same thing.

"Maybe we can take him out trick 'er treating." Elena suggested excitedly bouncing Damon in her lap.

"Yeah we should." Bonnie chimed in smiling at little Damon who smiled back at her innocently.

"We should get him a costume though." Stefan suggested.

"Meh-me!" Lizzy squeaked.

"Hey you could pretend your wearing a costume since you already are in a dragon-like form, so people will just think your a kid wearing a dragon costume." Elena said happily.

"Let's go get him a costume then." Elena said picking Damon up and they all went to the store and told Caroline to meet them there too.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

"Hey I thought you told me Bonnie turned him back?" Caroline asked confused.

"Yes but it didn't work." Bonnie answered as they all went into the store to find Damon a costume.

After almost an eternity of being in the store they found a cute little vampire costume that was the right size for Damon to wear for trick 'er treating and the costume came with a cute little plastic ghost bucket for trick 'er treating.

"Ooh, this is so cute!" Elena exclaimed over the costume then showing it to Damon who clapped his hands excitedly, bouncing in the shopping cart.

"Yeah, we should get him that." Bonnie agreed.

"It's so cute." Caroline agreed with the other two girl's.

"Y-yeah!" The two dragons squeaked sitting beside Damon in the shopping cart with him.

"It's perfect." Stefan said, sort of chuckling at the thought of how cute and funny his brother will look in that costume. "I'm definitely gonna be taking pictures of him in that costume." Stefan snickered to himself as they all went to pay for the costume.

After getting everyone in the car and started driving of course there was one person who needed a wee wee.

"Bafroom! Bafroom! Bafroom!" Damon squealed from the backseat beside Stefan.

"What?" Stefan asked not sure what Damon was trying to say.

"B-BATHROOM!!!" Damon whined shoving his little hands between his legs holding onto his crotch trying to hold it in.

"Oh.." Stefan groaned deeply, realizing what Damon was trying to say to everyone.

"Guys! Red alert!" Stefan called out to Elena and Bonnie.

"We're almost there. We're here." Elena responded pulling into the drive way.

Stefan instantly grabbed Damon and sped into the house and crashed into the bathroom and set Damon onto the toilet.

"Phew..." Stefan sighed holding his hands on Damon's sides so he wouldn't fall off the toilet.

"Hey!" Damon squeaked trying to get Stefan's attention.

"What now?" He groaned.

"Don't look at me!" Damon whined pointing his finger to the open bathroom door, embarressed of his brother being in the bathroom with him having his pants down.

"I'm not looking Damon." Stefan responded looking completely away from his whiny brother.

"Hmph..P-perbert." Damon groaned pouting.

"You done now?"

"Yes."

Stefan picked Damon up from the toilet, setting him on a table in the bathroom and cleaned Damon's privates followed by some little squeals of sensitivity whenever Stefan wiped him.

"Stop squirming!" Stefan demanded, struggling with Damon's little legs kicking everywhere.

"Stap it hahaha! It peels weird!" little Damon squealed trying to protect his privates from being touched by the baby wipe Stefan was using on him.

"There." Stefan sighed with relief and pulled Damon's pants up and carried him to the livingroom where the girls were all sitting on the sofa's together with the two little dragons play fighting.

"L-Lena! Lena, Play with me!" Little Damon pleaded while Stefan carried his wriggling brother.

"Puwt me down! Puwt me down! Puwt me down!" Damon whined impatiently wanting to play with Elena.

"Ok, ok there." Stefan said and handed Damon to Elena who brought Damon to her lap.

"Play! Play! Play!" Damon demanded waving his arms up and down at Elena.

"Alright you asked for it." Elena warned smiling playfully at Damon and started pressing her fingers into his sides, which instantly made a happy Damon laugh.

"Da-hats na-hawt what I meant! Hahahahaha! S-stahahap! Heeheehee dat tickles." Damon giggled uncontrollably, not realizing everyone now knew he was ticklish.

"Nope."

"I do-hon't wanna pla-hay anymore! Hahaha!" Damon cried squirming on Elena's lap.

"Ok, I'll stop." Elena said and stopped "playing" with Damon.

"Hee hee hee." Little Damon giggled and hugged his girlfriend who cuddled him closely.


	10. Halloween is scarwy!

**Comments:**

:I love it so cute. idk y they can't get Damon a little potty or potty seat for the toilet so Stefan doesn't have to hold him while he's on the toilet.

(Vampire icedragon2004XD: I'll see what I can do about that.

 _Chap.10_

"We should probably get you in your little costume now." Elena suggested, snuggling with a very calm Damon just sucking his thumb while Lizzy layed close beside Elena smiling happily, watching her cuddling with Damon.

"Yeah, I-I guess." Damon answered sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his little fists.

"Maybe after a little nap first." Caroline said.

"Yeah, I think so." Elena agreed getting up with Damon in her arms while Lizzy followed Elena to Damon's bedroom.

"I'm...not...*yawn*...t-tired..." Damon said confidently, fighting his sleepiness but failed.

"Yeah, nice try Damon." Elena teased setting Damon on his bed and changed him into a blue onzie with stars on it and layed his head on the pillows and covered him and Lizzy under the blankets.

"Good night Damon." Elena said calmy as she bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Eh, me, me, me."

"You too? Ok." Elena giggled and kissed the little dragons forehead too. "Good night to you too, Lizzy."

"Wait!!!" Damon called before Elena could leave the room. "S-stay, wit me pwease?"

"Ok, I'll stay." Elena sighed and walked over to the bed and layed down beside Damon and put her arm over him and Lizzy.

And after a few minutes, the three of them ended up all falling asleep.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

Damon woke up slowly and looked to the left and saw Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline taking pictures of him, Elena and Lizzy asleep in bed.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Damon yelled angrily pushing the covers off and stood on the bed bouncing forcefully into the matress, throwing an angry Damon tantrum.

"WHY..*bounce*..ARE..*bounce*...YOU...*bounce*..SO...*bounce*...MEAN TO..*bounce*..ME-HEE?!" Damon screamed angrily which woke up Elena and Lizzy confused.

"Damon? What happened?!" Elena asked dragging Damon down to her embrace and felt tears soaking into her shirt.

"They're being meh-MEAN!!" Damon responded. Lizzy crawled over to Damon, sniffing him and he picked her up into the hug.

"Sorry, Damon." Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline apoligized putting they're phones away filled with pictures.

"Ok, let's put your costume on now, how 'bout that?" Elena asked smiling at Damon cuddling in her arms.

"Yay!" Damon squealed, clapping his hands happily.

Elena and everyone else followed Damon and Lizzy who were excitedly running downstairs to the livingroom to put Damon's costume on.

"Now! Now! Now!" Damon whined jumping up and down holding the costume up to Stefan.

"Why me?"

"Just do it for me!" Damon whined.

"Fine." Stefan groaned grabbing the costume from Damon and walked into Damon's bathroom with his two little shadows following behind and placed the costume on the table and then picked his little brother up and put him on the table to change him into his costume.

"Please don't make this hard, please don't make this hard." Stefan thought as he opened the plastic package of the costume and took it out.

"Ok, c'mere Damon." Stefan ordered but Damon didn't wanna move from his spot on the table.

"No. I don' wanna." Damon said sucking his thumb.

"Get over here." Stefan groaned while struggling to get the costume on.

"Damon...stop...kicking." Stefan said but of course being the "brat" Damon is didn't listen.

"Damon...Finally!" Stefan sighed, exhausted from trying to get the costume on.

"BOO!!" Damon tried to scare Stefan who just laughed at Damon's adorable attempt to scare him.

"B-boo!" Lizzy squeaked, copying Damon.

Damon and Lizzy both ran downstairs and snuck up on Elena and then did a "Boo!" Trying to scare Elena who didn't react how they wanted her to, instead she picked Damon up from under his arms and held him up giggling.

"Damon!!! Your soo cute in that costume!!" Elena squealed but Damon just gave her a disapointed pout, upset she didn't react how he wanted her to.

"You guys ready?" Elena asked setting Damon down.

"Yes." Everyone agreed.

"Ok, let's go!" Elena said as everyone left the house.

After a few minutes of walking Damon perked up once he saw a decorated house and tried to rush over there but Elena was holding his hand.

"What?" Elena asked looking down at Damon and Lizzy.

"H-house! Dat one! Dat one!" Damon responded pointing to a house jumping up and down impatiently.

"Ok, ok we're getting there, we're getting there slow down Damon." Elena said being practically dragged by Damon's strength.

"Say trick or treat Damon." Elena said, bending down beside Damon.

"TWICK OR TWEAT!!!" Damon yelled loudly and a few seconds later a lady answered, opening the door looking down at Damon and smiled.

"Aw, I love your costume and your little dragon. So cute." The lady complimented putting a handful of candy into Damon's ghost bucket.

"T-tank's." Damon said politely and turned around walking down the stairs. Stefan thought this was kind of adorable and felt like he wanted to do brother bonding with his baby bro.

"C'mere little guy." Stefan said picking a squirmy Damon up and lifted him over his head giving him a "vampire" back ride.

"What are you do-wing?" Damon asked totally confused of why his brother was doing this to him.

"Well, for once your actually tolerable and super cute." Stefan answered with a smile.

Super cute? Damon has never **ever** heard Stefan talk like that before. "What's wrong with my brother? He hates me." Damon thought confused as he held onto Stefan not wanting to fall.

"Eee!" Lizzy squeaked climbing on Stefan and sat on his shoulder, the oposite of where Lucky was.

"Guy's! I'm not your ride." Stefan groaned playfully as he had Damon on his back and a little dragon on each of his shoulders.

The girls behind him laughed watching Stefan transport his little vampire family on his back and shoulders.

"Oh this is gonna be a looong night." Stefan thought rolling his eyes.

"Ooh, over dere, over dere!" Damon ordered pointing to another well-decorated house.

"There? Ok, let's go over there then." Stefan agreed walking over to the house Damon pointed at.

Once they got there Stefan set Damon down and Damon smiled happily at Lizzy knowing what eachother was thinking.

"TWICK OR TWEAT!!!" Both Damon and Lizzy yelled out and a couple answered the door giving Damon a bunch of chocolate.

"Yay! Tank's." Damon said as he left running down the neighborhood leaving Stefan, Lucky, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie to not realize he ran off.

"Come on Lizzy. Let's go find anod'er house." Damon said running with Lizzy beside him but then he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ah." Damon whined as he backed away he looked up and it was three kids, at least 10 years old.

"Hey kid, you alone?" The kid he bumped into asked kneeling down to him.

Damon wasn't sure what to do but he got annoyed very easily and frowned. "No, I'm not alone." Damon answered.

"Your coming with us." The boy said and motioned for one of his friends to get Damon.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to me?!" Damon asked angrily struggling in the kids grasp he had on him.

"Give us your candy." The boy demanded with his hand out.

"No! It's mine you idiowt!" Damon yelled trying to protect his bucket of candy.

"What did you just call me?" The boy asked angrily, sneering at Damon.

"Uh.." Damon was scared once he realized Lizzy must've gotten lost. "She must be looking for me." Damon thought.

"Give it!" The boy demanded grabbing Damon's bucket but Damon didn't let go.

"No! Let go of my-hee candy, you mawnster!" Damon whined with tears running down his cheeks.

"Pull him off!"

"NO! STAP!" Damon cried as the two kids were pulling on him until one of the kids smacked him right in the face causing Damon to let go of the bucket to put hiss hands over his face and falling to the ground.

"OOWWW!!" Damon yelped in pain as he hit the ground of cold, muddy, wet leaves.

"Stupid baby." The boy teased with a few hard kicks to Damon's stomach.

"OOWWW!! PLEASE STOP IT!!" Damon cried with every kick.

"HEEEEEYYYY!!!! YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKERS GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!!!!" Stefan yelled as Lizzy raced over to save Damon and attacked the kids, snarling and roaring angrily in they're ears and ripping into they're necks leaving wounds.

"WE'HERE SORRY!!" The boy cried.

"ONLY TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE FUCKING SORRY!!!" Stefan yelled stomping towards the kids.

"GET AWAY-HEE FROM ME!!!" The boy cried in fear as Stefan threw the boy into a tree with a loud cracking sound of his bones.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU??!!" The other two boys asked in fear as Stefan aproached them frowning with his vampire face.

"I AM NOW YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" Stefan yelled and the kids ran away within no time. Stefan turned his head to his brother who had healed up scrapes, sobbing silenty.

"D-Damon? Are you ok?" Stefan asked kneeling down to his brother.

Damon didn't answer, then Stefan scooted over to Damon's candy and put the candy on the ground back into the bucket.

"C'mere Damon." Stefan said calmly, picking his sobbing brother up with the two dragons following him on each side.

"STEFAN WHERE WAS HE?!" Elena asked rushing to grab Damon who reached his arms out for her to hold him.

"These fucking kids were teasing poor Damon and were trying to take his candy, but I stopped them." Stefan explained as he handed Damon to Elena.

"Aw, come here." Elena said impatiently grabbing Damon who was in a ball crying.

"It's ok Damon, it's ok your safe." Elena said hugging him. He was shivering from the coldness.

"I don't wanna twick or tweat anymore." Damon said snuggling closer to Elena's chest.

"That's ok, we don't have to trick or treat anymore." Caroline said smiling, softly stroking Damon's cheek full of tears.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed.

"I'll take him home." Stefan suggested as he carried Damon in his arms to they're house while the girls walked to they're home. Damon was trying to get comfortable in the new set of arms carrying him, snuggling close to Stefan's warm chest.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked halfway home. He felt a nodding movement in his arms.

"Yeah, b-but I'm scared!" Damon responded as he started to cry, remembering what happened to him earlier.

"No, no, no Damon it's ok, your safe now, sshhh...your with me, your safe." Stefan said trying to calm his poor brother down.

After a few minutes Damon had fallen into a deep sleep in Stefan's arms on the way, and Stefan looked down at his brother suckling his thumb not wanting to wake him up.

"Damon? We're here." Stefan whispered softly as he entered they're house and went to the livingroom and set Damon on the couch and got his costume off.

"Nnngh..." Damon groaned, waking up and rubbing his fists in his eyes and stretching as Stefan put the costume away.

"S-tefan?" Damon asked realizing where he was.

"Day-mon." Lizzy squeaked softly crawling over to Damon and laying beside him.

"L-izzy." Damon said as he ran his hand from her head to her back petting her.

"Hey Damon. Come here." Stefan softly said as he slowly picked Damon up and carried him to his room and put Damon to bed with Lizzy following them with Lucky.

"NOOO!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE AWONE!!! I WANNA SWEEP WITH YOU!!!" Damon whined as he got up pushing the blanket off of him and super-sped to Stefan and hugged him tight.

Stefan took a moment to realize his brother actually wanted him and needed him too, so he slowly hugged Damon back.

"Ok." Stefan nodded and picked Damon up who was reaching his hands out to his brother to pick him up.

Stefan, Damon, Lizzy and Lucky all entered Stefan's room and Stefan set Damon on his bed and the two dragons sat on each side of Damon as Stefan changed into his white sleeveless shirt and walked back to his bed covering Damon under the blanket with him and the two little dragons went under too.

"Goodnight Damon." Stefan softly spoke and gently kissed Damon goodnight with a smile after.

"I l-love you." Damon tried saying. Stefan smiled at this.

"I love you too, Damon." Stefan responded hugging his brother close reassuring him he was safe.


	11. I WAANT MY BWO-HOTHER! THAT'S ALL!

**Comments:**

 **Leann Nickerson** : This was great! At least Damon got to keep his candy! Thanks so much for your time and effort in writing this!

( **Vampire icedragongirl2004XD:** ThanX, I really enjoy writing these!

 _Chap.12_

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Damon yelled, crying loudly which woke Stefan up to see what was wrong.

"Damon? Damon?! Damon!!!" Stefan tried waking Damon up which finally worked. Damon woke up quickly and started grabbing large fist-fulls of Stefan's shirt not letting go of his brothers shirt.

"Damon! What happened? Why are you crying?" Stefan asked sitting up and hugging Damon close. Damon shoved his face into Stefan's shoulder crying even more.

"Nightmay-ure. Nightmare! Nightmare!! NIGHTMARE!!!" Damon answered repeatedly, crying in fear.

"It's ok Damon, I'm here, there is nothing I would ever allow to harm you, I'll protect you child form or annoying adult Damon form." Stefan said holding Damon tight.

"But I'm still scared." Damon said as he coughed up a sob.

"Damon. I am your brother, I'm here for you, I will never leave you, neither will Lizzy she's your trusted pet she loves you too." Stefan tried reasoning with his brother.

"Pwomise me you won't abandon me! I'm helpwess now." Damon said shifting closer into Stefan's chest.

"Now tell me what you were dreaming of." Stefan tried convincing his brother to tell him.

"You weft me awone and these kids were bully-wing me and beating me up and I was in child-form like right now...and you j-j-ju-hust weft me-hee awone, ignoring me calling for you to save me, you ignored me and just kept walking further and further away from me." Damon explained the last part while trying not to cry but couldn't stop himself.

"Damon, what the he-...please tell me you know that I would never do that to you? Even if you are insanely annoying as an adult." Stefan said the last part rolling his eyes.

"Nnngh." Damon put his hands over his tummy.

"Your hungry?" Stefan asked.

"F-feed me!!" Damon demanded whining.

"Ok, just wait here. I'll be back, keep an eye on him." Stefan ordered the dragons as he left his room pointing at Damon.

"Alright, let's try that sippy cup again since he trusts me a little more now." Stefan thought to himself as he grabbed a blood-bag and sippy cup in the other hand and put the blood in the sippy cup, tightening the lid and walked back upstairs to his room.

"Here Damon." Stefan said as he picked Damon up and half layed down holding Damon, and putting the sippy cup to his mouth only for Damon to reject it.

"NAH!!!" Damon squeaked and smacked the sippy cup away.

"Damon? You need to drink your blood." Stefan said in a baby-ish voice trying to put the sippy cup back in Damon's mouth.

"Mmm..." Damon whined trying to push the cup away from his face but Stefan was stronger than him.

"Damon, I thought you said you were hungry." Stefan said still fighting with Damon.

"C'mon Damon." Stefan groaned and started poking his fingers into Damon's tummy, which immediately got him to open his mouth, but he didn't exactly get the cup in Damon's mouth.

"OW!! DAMON?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Stefan yelled as Damon bit into his wrist silently suckling his blood.

"Damon stop! I'm not your food! Stop sucking my blood! Damon!!!" Stefan yelled fighting his wrist out of Damon's mouth but Damon didn't stop.

"DAM- Huh..." Stefan paused realizing Damon was relaxed with drinking his blood and he let him continue to drink from his wrist for a while. After a while Damon got tired after a few minutes and Stefan slowly tried to take his wrist out of Damon's small mouth, not wanting to wake him up.

EW!! Eelgh...gross..eeh." Stefan exclaimed in disgust once he got a glance of his slowly healing wrist, that was covered in Damon spit and the spit was dripping off the sides of his wrist. "Disgusting." Stefan held his wrist away from himself as if it wasn't his wrist.

"Yuck." Stefan wiped his wrist with a towel then layed down bringing Damon closer to him.

It didn't seem like much of a long sleep cuz Stefan woke up to Damon not being anywhere in his arms but he noticed Damon at his feet giving an evil smile.

"Damon...what are you doing?" Stefan asked a little worried, confused and unsure of what his brother was about to do to him.

"Now it's payback time for you." Damon gave a smirk.

"Lizzy." Damon called and Lizzy came over to him and wrapped her tail around Stefan's ankles reaching to his calf's.

"Damon?!" Stefan tilted his head, suddenly realizing what his brother was about to do to him.

"NO DAMON DON'T DO IT!!!" Stefan yelled but Damon didn't care. He started pouring the blood from the sippy cup all over Stefan's bare feet and within a few seconds Lizzy and Lucky sniffed the blood and started to lick it off Stefan's feet, both having one foot to themselves, which immediately caused Stefan to laugh once he felt them licking his defensless feet.

"Noohoo!!! Hahahaha-aaahahaha!!! Stoooohaaap please hahaha!!!" Stefan laughed loudly, twisting his upper body all over the bed, not really making any progress in escaping as he thought he was.

"This is what you get for tickl-wing me." Damon said evily as he watched his brother suffering from laughter.

"DA-HAHAMON I'M-HAHAHA- SO-HORRY FOR TICKL-HULING YOU!!! I'M SORRY, JUST PLEASE MAKE IT STOHAHAP!!! MAKE THEM STAP HAHAHAA!!! PLEASE I C-CA-HAN'T STAND BEING TICKLED ANY LONGER THA-HAN YOU CAN!!! I'M FAR MORE SENSITI-HIVE!!!" Stefan pleaded for mercy which was ignored, all Damon did was smile amused watching the two dragons licking the blood off of Stefan's feet.

"No. I will never stop them unless you pwomise not to tickle me ever again." Damon said crossing his little arms trying to show that he was serious.

"OK OK OK, I PRO-HOMISE!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WA-HANT!!! JUST MAKE IT STAHAHAA!!! I WON'T TICKL-HULE YOU EVER AGA-HAIN!!! I SWEAR!!! AAAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAA!!!!" Stefan screamed with laughter smashing both his fists into his bed as the two tongue's reached his toes slithering between and under them.

"Anything?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows.

"YEE-HAAAASSS!!! AHAHAHAA!!!" Stefan managed to answer through his uncontrollable laughter.

"Ok. Guy's stop." Damon commanded and his dragon listened, backing away.

"LU-HUCKY!!! STOP IT PLEE-HEE-HEASE!!!" Stefan pleaded through his laughter almost crying and Lucky stopped at Stefan's command.

"Ahh..." Stefan tried gasping for air.

"How ya feeling bwother, hmm?" Damon asked bending down to Stefan who was laying his head on his pillow looking at the ceiling still trying to catch his breath then quickly turned to Damon staring for a few seconds.

"You are so...DEAD!!!" Stefan yelled as he super-sped his action of snatching Damon taking him down to lay on his stomach and holding him tight to his chest so he couldn't get away.

"Now it's your turn little brother." Stefan said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no."

"Yeah it is "oh no" cuz now you get to have a little tongue on your feet too." Stefan said smiling evily.

"Hey Lucky c'mere boy." Stefan called the little dragon over, taking Damon's socks off and poured the left over blood on Damon's little feet.

"There you go little guy." Stefan said as he had Damon to his chest squirming like crazy while holding his little ankles tight so he couldn't kick.

"Nnnngh...AAHAHAHAHA NO STAHAP!!! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!!! IT TICKLES, STOP IT!!! AHAHAHAHAA!!!" Little Damon laughed trying to escape from Stefan's arm around his waist but couldn't overpower Stefan not only because of him being small but because of Lucky licking his feet, which tickled so much that it weakened his strength.

"Oh, you don't like that, do ya?" Stefan asked teasing his adorable brother. Damon could tell Stefan was just being playful...but just a little too playful for him to handle.

"PWEASE!! HAHA!! I CAN'T TAKE IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! STAHAP PWEASE!!!" Damon pleaded with a little whining in his laughter as he started crying not able to stand the licking sensation any longer.

"Aw, you can't stand it? Let's see if this helps." Stefan said as he pinned his "little" brother on the bed and started blowing loud raspberries on Damon's wittle tummy.

"AAAHAHAAHAAA STAAHAAAP!!! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!! STAW-HAW-HAWP!!! Damon burst out laughing with every raspberry but not as much as he was crying.

"Ok ok, I'll only stop if you never **ever** try tickling me ever again." Stefan said as he started to dig his wiggling fingers under Damon's armpits.

"AHAHAA!! OK I WON'T TICKLE YOU EVER-HER AGAIN!! I PWOMISE!! **I PWO-HOMISE** JUST STOP TICKLING ME-HEE!!!!" Damon pleaded crying even more than he was laughing.

"There, see? Now have you learned your lesson?" Stefan asked not letting go of Damon.

"N-never tickle you ever again." Damon answered still crying.

"Hey guy's." Elena greeted them as she entered Stefan's room.

"Hey." The four greeted her back.

"LENA!!! SAVE ME!!" Damon yelled running over to Elena almost missing him as he jumped up at her with super-strength, once she caught him she almost fell back from the powerful weight that jumped at her.

"Woah, Damon what happened?" Elena asked holding Damon up to her.

"Stefan was tickling me to deaf'." Damon answered with a tear going down his cheek.

"To death you mean?" Elena asked

"Y-yah!" Damon assured her.

"He started it. He was at my feet when I woke up and he poured blood on my feet and got these two dragons to lick it off of me." Stefan explained looking at the two dragons who suddenly tried to act like they didn't hear what Stefan was talking about.

"Don't pretend like you didn't do anything." Stefan scolded playfully.

"Damon..." Elena groaned smiling at him while rolling her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Elena asked spidering her fingers on his little tummy.

"Hee hee hee." Damon giggled in response to the sensation on his stomach.

"Yeah? Your a hungry little vamp, vamp aren't you Damon?" Elena giggled as she spidered her fingers on his little tummy again.

"Here you go Stefan. You feed him while I go call Jeremy to babysit him." Elena said handing Damon to Stefan.

"Yummy. Urrrmmmm.." Damon put his mouth over Stefan's wrist. Stefan didn't notice Damon bit his wrist until he felt two sharp jabs poke through his skin.

"AH!" Stefan slightly gasped at the painful sensation.

"No! Damon not again. Stop sucking my blood. Stop it! Your supposed to drink human blood not mine! Get your fangs out of my wrist, let go!" Stefan panicked trying to pry his wrist free but he didn't want to hurt Damon or damage his fangs, but he didn't want Damon to suck his blood dry either.

"But your bwood tastes y-yummy." Damon answered and went back to continue suckling Stefan's blood.

"Damon! That's enough blood! Stop drinking my blood, you've had enough! If you want more blood drink a bloodbag, I can get you one. But you have to stop drinking mine." Stefan tried getting his brother to stop drinking from his blood and after a few seconds he stopped.

"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch." Stefan exclaimed examining his sore, healing wrist.

"Your blood tastes amazing!" Damon complimented?...wiping the blood off his mouth with his arms.

"Damon you've gotta stop drinking my blood it's not meant for feeding vampires." Stefan explained inhaling sharply from the soreness of his bitten wrist.

"But it tastes **so** yummy." Damon rubbed his belly at the thought of the tastey blood.

"Ok, Jeremy will be here soon to babysit you Damon, he's gonna take care of you." Elena said entering the room as she put her phone away. There was something about this that made Damon think this wouldn't be such a great idea, and that something would probably go wrong.

"Now time to feed you." Elena said aproaching Damon.

"Can I have candy?" Damon asked giving Elena an adorable, innocent look.

"Damon, you have to eat something else first." Elena said waggling her finger and picking Damon up.

"What has he eaten lately?" Elena asked walking down the stairs.

"He's been eating my blood last night and just now." Stefan responded.

"Your blood? Why is he drinking your blood?" Elena asked Stefan confused.

"It tastes good." Damon answered her licking his lips.

"Well, your eating something that's not blood then." Elena said setting Damon into a tall chair for little kids and strapped the clips so he wouldn't fall out.

"No! Let me out of this thing! I don't wike it!" Damon whined smacking his hands on the plastic table attatched to the tall chair.

"Damon you want this?" Stefan asked showing Damon the pacifier. Damon looked at it examining it in his hands and then threw it at Stefan's face and continued whining and crying for someone to get him out of the chair.

"Here." Stefan said shoving the pacifier into Damon's mouth. Stefan couldn't help but laugh at how Damon looked while sucking the pacifier contently.

"Here you may need this." Stefan suggested trying not to burst out laughing at Damon when he put a bib on Damon.

"HAHA!! DAMON YOUR SO CUTE!!" Stefan laughed taking pictures of Damon.

"STEFAN!! I'M NOT YOUR BARBIE SO STAWP DWESSING ME WITH BABY CWAP!!!" Damon whined trying to take the bib off him.

"Aw, come here." Stefan said in a joking tone picking Damon up and took him to the livingroom.

"What da hell is wrong with you?" Damon asked a little concerned as Stefan sat opposite of him with Lucky.

"I don't know your just so cute!" Stefan said as he wrapped Damon in a blanket, covering his whole body except his face and Stefan put the pacifier in Damon's mouth.

"Aww, look at Damon Elena." Stefan said to Elena like a little kid would, holding Damon up to show Elena a bundled up Damon frowning and biting angrily on the pacifier imagining it being Stefan's rear.

"Damon? AWW YOU LOOK SO CUTE IN THAT!!!" Elena said as she snatched Damon from Stefan and hugged him.

"I...can't...bree-heathe..." Damon managed to struggle the words out, doubting Elena would even care.

There was a knock on the door, interupting the two looking at Damon.

"Hey." Jeremy greeted entering the house but was shocked when he saw Damon.

"Is that...Damon? He looks kind of cute." Jeremy commented, Damon was starting to get a headache from being called cute for so many times.

"DON'T TOUCH MEE!!!" Damon yelled spitting out the pacifier.

"Oh great he's still an annoying cranky Damon." Jeremy groaned.

"I'M A WHAT?! YOU GET OVER HERE AND SAY DAT!!!" Damon yelled trying to reach his hands at Jeremy but Stefan held him tight.

"Dat? Did he just say **dat**?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." Stefan confirmed.

"Here let me have him." Jeremy said grabbing Damon and looking down at him smiling.

"What are you looking at Gilbert?" Damon asked frowning at Jeremy.

"Your so cute." Jeremy said sitting down on the couch with Damon in his arms.

"Ok we're going now." Elena said leaving the house with Stefan.

There was an extremely awkward silence between the two, even Lizzy was quit which wasn't normal at all.

"Damon did you just...you know what?" Jeremy asked not able to process what he thought Damon just did.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Yeah I'm no way in **HELL** gonna be changing your waste, and if I was I'd might as well just throw you out." Jeremy immediately regreted saying that once he saw tears filling in Damon's eyes.

"WAAAHAAAHAAAA!!!" Damon started crying loudly at what Jeremy just said to him.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." Jeremy apoligized and hesitated but eventually hugged Damon.

"You mean to him." Lizzy growled stealing Damon from Jeremy and hugged Damon but he was still crying.

"Hey Damon you want blood?" "(NO!)" "Do you need me to change your...you know what?" "(NOOOOOOOO!!!)" Jeremy and Damon were fighting.

"Then what do you want?" Jeremy asked confused.

"I WANT STEFAN!!! I WANT MY BWOTHER!!! I WANT STEFFY!!!!" Damon responded crying and screaming throwing a massive tantrum.

"Come here Damon." Jeremy gently brought a crying Damon to his lap trying not to laugh at a de-aged murderer crying.

"Your adorable Damon, stop crying." Jeremy said. poking Damon in the stomach causing him to pause for a moment to release a slight giggle. Jeremy looked at him confusingly as he started spidering his fingers on Damon's tummy causing some more giggles.

"Damon...are..you ticklish?" Jeremy asked taking a moment to process his discovery.

"Oh no." Damon thought in fear of knowing that the little Gilbert would probably not stop. Jeremy started using his fingers of both hands on Damon's tummy and ribs.

"Aaaah stop it! Stop...it! Stop...it!" Damon struggled, not wanting to give Jeremy the joy of hearing him laughing to death from the torment.

"What da hell are you even trying to do to me?!" Damon asked still struggling desperately. But suddenly Jeremy broke Damon and got him to finally laugh.

"HAHAHA N-NO STAP IT!! STAHAP!! DAT TICKLES!!!" Damon pleaded struggling in Jeremy's grasp.

"You tried to...no, you **have** killed me so now it's your turn Damon." Jeremy said moving to Damon's little armpits causing an explosion of laughter.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! PWEASE STAHAP!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! PWEASE STAP!!!" Damon laughed uncontrollably, but started crying from wanting Stefan to come save him from Jeremy taking advantage of his situation.

"I WA-HANT STEFA-HA-HAN!!!!" Damon cried while laughing with insanity from the torment.

"He's busy Damon." Jeremy gave him a wild smirk tickling Damon's sides but suddenly Lizzy had enough with people tickle tormenting Damon, especially if it's to the point where he's crying cuz if you get Damon to start crying then you know you've broke him down to a pretty good point when he of all people are crying, cuz that means you have successfully destroyed him. Lizzy leaped and attacked Jeremy causing him to stop torturing Damon immediately.

"What the hell?!" Jeremy yelled.

"Stap it!" Lizzy whined a roar in Jeremy's ear.

"Yeah! S-stap tickl-wing me."

"Damon need change." Lizzy squeaked for Jeremy to change Damon but then Stefan and Elena entered the house.

"Wow, that was quick." Jeremy said surprised.

"STEFFY!!!" Damon cried out running over to his brother but he suddenly tripped, injuring himself.

"Damon?! C'mere. What happened?" Stefan asked going down on the floor beside Damon, and he crawled over to him wanting Stefan to hold him.

"Jer-wemy was being a meanie and was tickl-wing me!" Damon responded while crying into Stefan's chest. Stefan rubbed his hand up and down Damon's back and looked at Jeremy with his vampire-face angrily.

"We told you to babysit Damon not torture him." Elena said while looking down at Damon with a sad face.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE JEREMY!!!" Stefan yelled angrily still showing his vampire-face.

"STEFAN??!! CALM DOWN!!!" Elena tried stopping him from attacking her brother.

"I'm trying to protect my brother." Stefan said angrily through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Stefan." Jeremy appoligized with a shaky voice.

"Appoligize to Damon." Stefan demanded with his compulsion, standing close to Jeremy while Damon hid behind Stefan's leg grabbing it tightly, still sobbing with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Damon." Jeremy appoligized slowly.

"Good." Stefan said softly and threw his fist across Jeremy's face.

"AHH!! STEFAN??!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??!!!" Elena asked concerned with wide eyes after seeing what Stefan just did.

"NOW LEAVE!!" Stefan compelled him again and Jeremy left the house.

"Stefan." Damon whined for Stefan to pick him up and he did.

"I'm just all of a sudden very protective over Damon, i-it's just unexplainable. I'm sorry I hit Jeremy I didn't mean for that to happen, I just got way too out of control. I just don't want anyone to hurt him, he's my brother." Stefan appoligized hugging Damon close to his chest with a few tears rolling down from his eyes.

"I understand that." Elena said smiling a little knowing what it was like when she was trying to protect her brother. This was understandable.


	12. Pre-school for Damon

"Hey, are...you...ok?" Elena asked.

"I just don't know if I want to or not." Stefan answered still hugging Damon while tears ran down his cheeks.

"What are you guys talking about?" Damon asked totally confused.

"Well, we were thinking of taking you to pre-school, cuz we don't know how long your gonna be like this." Elena said with a worried expression, unsure of how Damon would react.

"Wait, WHAT??? NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!!" Damon freaked out then looked at Stefan with wide eyes with a "please don't make me go" look. Elena thought it was funny to see Damon's reaction after being told he had to go to pre-school.

"Damon, please just let us take you to pre-school. Please? Can you do it for me, hmm? Can you do that for your brother?" Stefan asked in a playful tone looking closely face to face with Damon, which made Damon smile seeing his brother smile playfully back at him.

"Ok." Damon agreed smiling back at Stefan.

"Ok, but first we need to change you." Elena said showing Damon a package of diapers for him.

"No WAY am I wearing that." Damon said defensivly, even though between them both they knew he would have to wear them.

"Damon you need to wear these until you go back to an adult." Elena said taking Damon from Stefan to take him upstairs to change him.

"Oh Damon, you are LOADED!!" Elena exclaimed covering her nose with the back of her hand, slightly turning away.

"Oh man Damon, what the heck did you even eat? A pot of chili? Geez." Elena asked while suffering from Damon's nasty waste, but finally changed him.

"Nasty." Elena said making one last state of disgust putting it in the trash.

"So was it bad?" Stefan asked entering Damon's bathroom.

"Do you really wanna see?" Elena asked while pointing to the trashcan.

"Let's just say it was vampire business." Elena said not really wanting to explain how it went.

Stefan slowly opened the hatch of the trashcan but immediately closed it from the smell.

"Oh my gosh, Damon you really need to control what you eat. Woah." Stefan said while trying not to lose the blood he had drank earlier, he could feel it rising up but he managed to keep it down in his stomach.

"Alright, come on Damon." Stefan said carrying Damon while the other three followed behind him to the car.

When Stefan opened the car door Damon noticed something new about it, there was a car seat.

"What is that for?" Damon asked crossing his arms trying to look evil which didn't work.

"For you." Stefan answered putting Damon down in the seat but Damon made the loudest cry that effected Stefan's hearing.

"Damon." Lizzy squeaked crawling into the car.

"Sit." Lizzy demanded with a soft squeak while pointing down and surprisingly Damon sat down and listened with a smile that made Lizzy smile. Damon's smile could make anyone smile.

"Good Damon." Lizzy praised him reaching up to pat his head for listening.

"Ok." Stefan bent over to put the belt on Damon's car seat to keep him in the seat and went to the driver's seat and started driving to they're destination.

Once they got there Damon was so scared when Stefan took him out of the car seat.

"I want Lizzy to come with me." Damon whined, begging.

"Ok fine." Stefan groaned rolling his eyes knowing he wouldn't be able to win this fight but then this way he knew that Damon would be safe and protected. Stefan took Damon in the building filled with kids playing with toys together, laughing and screaming.

"Oh, hello mister Salvatore. And you must be Damon." The teacher greeted them happily.

"Yes, he's my brother." Stefan said smiling at the teacher then exchanged to look down at Damon who had Lizzy laying on the floor pretending to be a stuffed toy.

"Hi Damon." The teacher greeted him bending down to his level which caused him to hide even more behind Stefan's leg, holding it tighter.

"Come on Damon go play." Stefan said kneeling down to Damon's level, gently nudging him towards the playroom.

"But, I w-wanna be with you." Damon said with a sad face and hugged Stefan, indicating he didn't wanna leave him. The teacher smiled a little at the brothers moment like any teacher would usually do.

"Damon, you have to let go of me." Stefan said grabbing Damon's little wrists and took them over his shoulders to stop Damon from hugging him.

"No." Damon whined.

"Damon, look you have Lizzy to play with." Stefan said, trying to convince his brother to go play.

"Ok. Fine." Damon sighed in defeat and picked Lizzy up then went to the large playroom with a sad face, trying not to cry.

"Oh Damon." Stefan thought smiling as he got up putting his hands over his hips, like a parent would do, then left.

Damon sat down alone with Lizzy sitting close to him, while he was crying wanting Stefan to come back for him but suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder which caught his attention. It was a little girl at least four years old, smiling at him.

"Hi." The girl greeted him waving her hand. Damon was a little nervous.

"Hi." Damon said back slightly smiling.

"My name is Makaylah, what's your name?" Makaylah asked.

"I-I'm Damon." Damon said in a shy voice, trying not to cry in front of a girl especially a child.

"Damon. I like that name, it's cute." Makaylah complimented smiling at him.

"Thanks. I like your name too." Damon said actually meaning it, even though he didn't really want to be with any kids that might judge him, or him accidently being too rough or be too sarcastic and mean that could make someone cry and have him get in trouble for that, since kids have sensitive feelings.

"How old are you?" Makaylah asked.

"I'm 25 but I'm actually 179." Damon said not realizing how weird and straight forward that sounded. He forgot he was supposed to say the age of his de-age.

"Wait what?" Makaylah asked confused.

"Huh? Oh, I meant...I'm 4 years old." Damon said finally realizing what to say.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm 4 years old." Damon said awkwardly trying not to be weird. He then looked at Lizzy who was looking at him slightly smiling in a "smooth Damon, smooth." Look.

"Don't wook at me like that." Damon said to Lizzy.

"What? I wasn't looking at you." Makaylah said confused over her new friends awkward behaviour.

"No, no, I didn't mean you." Damon said smirking a horrible looking smirk of embarrasment.

"What the heck was that smirk? Why am I acting so awkward in front of a little girl?" Damon thought embarrassed of being with a little girl.

"Do you wanna play with me?" Makaylah asked smiling. Damon looked at Lizzy confused. "Play? I don't even know how kids play in the 21st century though." Damon thought as he followed Makaylah with Lizzy.

Makaylah stopped at a playhouse that had a purple roof and pink walls all around it. "Now what?" Damon thought looking at Lizzy as if she could read his mind.

"Come inside." Makaylah said taking him by the wrist and dragged him inside the house with Lizzy quickly following behind.

"Did your toy just follow you? By itself?" Makaylah asked a little confused.

"No." Damon said quickly, trying to make sure everyone thought Lizzy was a stuffed toy.

"Anyway, let's play house." Makaylah said excitedly.

"Play house? What is play house? What do I do? I don't know what to even do." Damon thought totally confused, as he watched Makaylah pretend to cook.

"What is she doing?" Damon asked whispering to Lizzy who just shrugged in confusion too.

"Sit over there Damon." Makaylah said happily as she stirred a toy spoon in a pot over the toy stove. Damon slowly walked over to the table in the play house while Lizzy followed, but then Makaylah turned around and **noticed** the dragon moving on her own.

"AAHHH!!!" Makaylah screamed and started crying but Damon quickly shushed her.

"What is that?!" Makaylah asked while crying.

"She didn't move, she is a toy. Now forget you seen her move." Damon compelled her and they went back to playing house...whatever the hell that was.

"Ok, snack time." The teacher announced and all the kids came rushing over to her, then Damon picked Lizzy up and carried her in a hug so her head rested on his shoulder.

"Ok grab your snacks and sit over there in a circle." The teacher announced while pointing to a big circle carpet with a chair.

"Damon, here's your snack. Stefan made sure this was for you." The teacher said as she handed Damon a bloodbag.

"Thanks." Damon said excitedly as he grabbed the bloodbag from her and started sucking the blood but spit it all out.

"EW! This is animal bwood!" Damon said with disgust.

"Stefan said it was nutritous for you." The teacher said looking down at Damon, smiling.

"Oh, I'm sure he did." Damon thought angrily and walked over to the cricle of kids.

"What is that?" Makaylah asked confused.

"It's..um...a special type of food I have to eat." Damon said trying to figure out a lie to come up with.

"Oh." Makaylah said and went back to drinking her juice box.

Damon saw there was a note stuck to the back of the bloodbag that said. " _Damon, you have to drink the whole bloodbag or you can't have any candy_. _I l_ _ove you Damon_."

"But I hate animal bwood!" Damon thought angrily but hesitantly started drinking the blood with a disgusted expression.

"Blech, nasty." Damon said in disgust of the nasty tasting blood after finnishing it.

"Alright, it's almost the end of the day guy's. Time to clean everything up." The teacher announced.

Damon looked at the time and it was 4:27. "Wow, today was really fast." Damon thought as he carried Lizzy with him but tripped over a toy, fell and started crying which caught everyone's attention. The embarrasment Damon was in made him cry even more, that he didn't even realize he wet himself too from the embarrasment.

Lizzy couldn't stand to see Damon crying helplessly but she didn't wanna risk everyone seeing a creature like her walking around in the pre-school.

"Damon? Are you ok?" Makaylah asked kneeling beside Damon, worried about him but he didn't answer and kept crying.

"Damon? Where are you buddy?" Damon heard a familiar voice call him, but he didn't wanna move.

"Damon? What happened? It's time to go." Stefan asked kneeling down to Damon who had his face in the ground, sobbing.

"Damon, I can hear you crying come here. Do you need a hug?" Stefan asked slightly smiling, hoping he would react to that.

"Do you want Elena?" Stefan asked seeing if that would work, Damon then looked up a little.

"Come here." Stefan said softly and held his arms out for Damon to crawl into his embrace, which he did and slowly crawled to his brother placing his little hands on Stefan's legs, ready for Stefan to pick him up.

"Go get Lizzy." Stefan said and Damon went over to pick the little dragon up and Stefan walked over to Damon and picked him up, carrying the two in his arms.

"Thank you." Stefan said to the teacher then left. Stefan put Damon in his car seat without a fight, shutting the door and went to his driver's seat and drove off.

"So Damon, how was pre-school?" Elena asked with a happy tone in her voice.

"I-it w-was fine." Damon said trying not to cry from how humiliated he was.

"What's wrong? What happened Damon?" Elena asked hearing the quivering in Damon's voice as he talked.

"I-I don't w-wanna talk about it." Damon responded as he started to cry.

"Well, how was it there?" Elena asked with a content tone in her voice.

"I don't wanna TALK ABOUT IT!!" Damon whined the rest of the way home and Stefan went to get Damon out of the car and went inside the house with Elena, Lizzy and Lucky following him.

"Are you ok Damon?" Stefan asked as he sat down on the couch and Damon snuggled closer into Stefan's chest, soaking wet little tears on Stefan's shirt.

"N-no, I'm not." Damon answered with a quiver in his voice.

"Please tell me Damon. What happened?" Stefan asked again.

"I fell and I just started cwying a-and I had to play a game I didn't even know, with a little girl and I was shy and nervous." Damon explained his horrible day at pre-school.

"Aw, it's ok brother. Your ok Damon I'm here with you now, ok?" Stefan said as he held Damon up so they were face to face.

"Oh Damon. Did you wet yourself?" Stefan asked and Damon froze and his eyes went wide realizing he actually peed his diaper.

"N-no. I didn't wet myself." Damon said trying not to cry from humiliation of his brother and girlfriend knowing that Damon, the evil killing badass vampire had peed in a diaper.

"Oh Damon please don't cry. It's ok everyone...does it." Elena said trying to calm him down.

"I'm not crying, *sniff* your crying." Damon said while (not) crying.


	13. Surprise!

"I bet Klaus is doing this to us. I'm calling him to find out if he's behind all this." Stefan said while changing Damon's diaper and called Klaus' number and he answered.

"Well hello Stefan, it's been awhile since I ever talked to you my friend." Klaus answered.

"Do you have anything to do with Damon de-aging?" Stefan asked.

"What, Damon's a baby? I don't think there's a difference of him being a toddler." Klaus joked with a chuckle of entertainment, knowing Damon's a kid.

"What did you do to him Klaus?" Stefan asked with a low threatening tone in his voice.

"Nothing, it's the witch who's working for me who did it, and there's nothing you can do about it my little Ripper." Klaus taunted.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER KLAUS?!" Stefan roared into the phone, which scared Damon a little.

"Calm down Ripper, you should know better to not yell at me, the hybrid." Klaus warned.

"I DON'T DAMN CARE ABOUT YOU! MY BROTHER IS A KID AND I WANT HIM BACK, NOW!" Stefan screamed louder.

"Why, so he can go back to killing people again? I did you a favor Stefan, he can't kill anyone like that." Klaus explained.

Stefan hung up the phone angrily and started packing his and Damon's clothes and other stuff and put a bunch of bloodbags in his bag.

"Come on guy's, we're going to New Orleans to see Klaus and make him turn you back into the annoying brother you are." Stefan said and Elena, Lizzy and Damon followed Stefan and Lucky out the door.

"No carseat!" Damon whined.

"Damon just sit in the carseat. Hopefully this will be the last time you'll ever use it" Stefan sighed.

"Fine." Damon groaned getting into the carseat as Elena buckled him in and Lizzy waddled over to him and layed her head on his little lap.

"Alright, let's go to New Orleans and get Klaus to change you back." Stefan explained and started driving.

After four hours of driving Damon fell asleep peacefully but a few minutes later he started whining and crying causing Stefan to pull over and go to his side of the car.

"I'm gonna check what his scary dreams are about, and what happens in them." Stefan said and used his vamp power to see what he was dreaming.

"Stefan what are you seeing? Is he ok?" Elena asked concerned.

"He's having a nightmare, he's being locked up in a small room and he's being forced to drink diluted vervain that's being put through a funnel and into his mouth by some vampire hunter holding him down to the floor and he's whining and flailing his body and the vampire hunter is laughing and taunting him and...OH NO!

"What?! What's happening?!" Elena asked getting out of the car to see what was going on.

"The vampire hunter is using pliers to rip out his fangs and causing him to bleed out of places he shouldn't and now he's...HE'S USING THE RAT TORTURE METHOD ON DAMON!!"

"Wake him up! Wake him up!" Elena panicked.

"I can't! He won't let me out of his head! You have to wake him up! Hurry!" Stefan yelled.

"Damon! Damon wake up! It's just a dream! Damon!" Elena yelled at him and shook him awake and Damon slowly woke up and started screaming and crying and Stefan backed away finally free from Damon's dream.

"HELP ME! HE'S COMING AFTER ME! STEFY, LENA HELP ME ESCAPE!" Damon screamed while crying.

"Damon your ok, it was just a dream." Elena tried calming him down while Stefan knelt down furrowing his eyebrows trying to calm him down as well.

"No it's not!" Damon whined.

"Stefan I'm gonna stay in the back with him, ok?" Elena said and Stefan nodded and went back to the drivers seat while Elena got in beside Damon and Stefan started to drive again.

"Your ok Damon." Elena said hugging the paralyzed little vampire shaking in fear.

"You can go to sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up." Elena said and Damon slowly fell back to sleep for the rest of the ride.

"Hey Stefan?"

"Hm? What?" Stefan asked looking at Elena in the mirror.

"What is rat torture?" Elena asked.

"It's a torture method that has been used a long time ago on people who where guilty of doing bad things, you can probably look it up." Stefan explained. (-You actually can.-)

"What does it do?" Elena asked curious of this "torture method".

"Well the way it works is your being held down on your back and the person using this torture on you has a bucket or something and the person has rats on your stomach and then puts the bucket over your stomach with the rats inside and the person lights a hot fire over the bucket which heats up the inside of the bucket which causes the rats to start chewing and ripping they're way through your stomach or bowels, sometimes for females they would even put a tube up your private and put rats in it so they travel into the females vaginal tube." Stefan explained.

"Ew! Have you learnt this from a past experience in the 1800's?" Elena asked.

"Um...well...Damon, when he was about 20, he stole from this market and he got caught by someone and was taken to a torturist and was victim to the torture, and people usually die from it but Damon was very, very, **very** lucky to have survived that and only suffered a few severe injuries from the torture." Stefan explained and looked at Damon in the mirror sleeping peacefully with Lizzy laying her head on his little lap listening to Stefan, remembering too herself when Damon was screaming in pain helpless and wanted to save him.

"Wait, Damon went through that? Didn't you stop them?!" Elena freaked with wide eyes.

"Well I couldn't, I was only 12, I wouldn't've been capable or strong enough to stop them, as much as I wanted to though." Stefan said, feeling guilty he couldn't stop them and had let them torture his brother.

"There was this one other time in 1861 when I was 14, both me and Damon stole pastry from a bakery and we were caught in the act when we were about to run off but two men stopped us and took us to a local farm and tied our hands behind our back and they had us back to back, tied to eachother and our feet were in a stockade, barefoot and they dipped our feet in salt and they had 2 goats and had them lick the salt off our feet, now **THAT** was torture, I've never screamed or laughed so loud in my life or heard Damon scream or laugh like that. We never stole again after that, it sure taught us a lesson." Stefan explained shuddering from the thought of how insane it felt.

They finally got to New Orleans in the dark and Stefan pulled into a motel. "Alright we're here." Stefan said and got they're stuff out of the car and went inside to pay for they're room.

"Alright Damon, wake up, we're here." Elena whispered and Damon and Lizzy finally woke up, yawning and stretching.

Elena brought they're stuff into they're room and then went back to get Damon and Lizzy who weren't in the car.

"Oh no! Stefan! Damon and Lizzy aren't in the car!" Elena panicked and Stefan came to her call with Lucky following him.

"What are you talking about? They're right here." Stefan said pointing to them jumping on the bed.

"WEEEE-HEEEE!!!" Damon and Lizzy squealed with joy as they competed to see who could jump higher.

"Oh thank goodness." Elena sighed holding her hand to her chest in relief, knowing they were safe, and then they all went into they're motel room, setting everything up that they had.

"Ok Damon come here." Stefan called and Damon came running to him and hugged his leg with a "Stefy!" as he hugged his leg.

"Aw, Damon your soo cute!" Stefan cooed while throwing Damon up in the air and catching him.

"Alright, Damon you have to go to bed while me and Elena figure this out, ok?" Stefan explained laying Damon in the bed, tucking him in and Lizzy jumped underneath with Damon in a protective hug.

"Good night Damon." Stefan said and kissed Damon good night.

"Ok, so do you know if Bonnie can do a location spell for us so we know where Klaus is? " Stefan asked taking out a blood bag.

"Yeah, I can ask her." Elena said, calling Bonnie.

"Hey Elena, w-what're you calling me for this late?" Bonnie asked while yawning.

"Sorry, um...could you do a location spell to see where Klaus is? We really need him to turn Damon back." Elena explained.

"Why would I wanna help Damon? He's evil and kills anyone he ever comes in contact with." Bonnie scoffed.

"Bonnie please. Help him turn back." Elena begged. If Bonnie were there Elena would've gave her the puppy eyes look.

"Ok, alright I'll do it." Bonnie sighed.

"Thank you so much Bonnie, I-" Elena said happily but Bonnie interupted her. "Only one thing first." Bonnie said.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"I want him to throw a tantrum and ask for his bottle." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie we don't-" Elena said. "I'll help if he does it and I want you to facetime me so I can see it." Bonnie warned.

"Ugh...fine." Elena groaned and turned on the facetime.

"Damon? Wake up Bonnie wants you to do something in order to help us turn you back." Elena explained.

"W-waah??" Damon groaned rubbing his eyes with his little fists.

"I want you to whine and throw a tantrum for your bottle and then I'll help you with a location spell to find Klaus." Bonnie explained her reason with a smile ready to watch Damon act like a baby.

"What? No way! I'm not throwing a tantrum for you WITCH!" Damon whined stomping into the matress, waking up Lizzy.

"Eh...?" She groaned waking up to Damon throwing a tantrum.

"I DON'T WANT TOOO!!!" Damon screamed in a whiney voice.

"Damon, do it, ask for your bottle and I'll help." Bonnie said.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I DON'T WA-HAW-NNA!!!" Damon wailed, crying.

"Bonnie he won't do it." Stefan said and rushed to Damon, craddling him to calm him down.

"I *hic* don't want to-hoo." Damon whined while hiccuping and crying in Stefan's arms, grabbing Stefan's shirt with his little fists.

"Eh, he did good enough, alright now I'll help." Bonnie said getting her stuff set up and went right to the spell.

"Mmmmm...h-he's at a bar, pfft...not surprising." Bonnie scoffed.

"Thank you for the spell and for Damon's tantrum." Elena and Stefan said sarcastically and hung up.

"It's ok Damon, Sshhh, calm down." Stefan comforted him quietly, rocking side to side slowly.

"She's *hic* meany." Damon mumbled, curled up to Stefan's chest.

"Your ok Damon, I'll sleep with you ok?" Stefan asked with a nod as an answer and he tucked Damon into bed and got ready for bed then climbed in with Damon and Lizzy with Lucky squeezing himself in too.

"Goodnight." Stefan whispered softly and kissed Damon's forehead and they all fell asleep, and Stefan made sure his dreams were good ones so Damon wouldn't wake him up, it was easy taking care of a little kid.

Next morning Damon and Lizzy woke up early and started waking up Stefan who didn't feel like getting up.

"Wake up little brother, I wanna be big again!" Damon exclaimed excitedly but Stefan groaned as if he was being woken up for school, pulling the blanket over his head making sure he covered Lucky as well.

"Nnngh...Let me sleeeep." Stefan moaned groggily and slowly took the blanket off his face causing Lucky to snuggle further into the blankets, not wanting to be in the daylight yet.

"C'mon, get up sleepyheads." Elena joked, coming from the bathroom as she was pulling her shirt down.

"Nnnooooo." Stefan groaned covering himself again.

"Alright Damon, Lizzy move off the bed." Elena said and grabbed a spray bottle and squirted the liquid at Stefan as if he were a cat and he jumped out screaming and Lucky just continued to go under the blankets just wanting to sleep peacefully without being bothered by these idiot early birds.

"OW! What was that?!" Stefan asked fully awake and confused.

"Vervain in a spray bottle." Elena said smiling.

"Fine I'll get our stuff ready." Stefan groaned while rolling his eyes and zombie walked towards his bag and packed his and Damon's stuff in it.

"Alright, let's go find this bastard and turn you back into an adult." Stefan snarled and they all went into the car and started driving.

"We're here!" Stefan exclaimed and they all entered the bar and found Klaus sitting at a table alone, drinking.

Damon noticed Klaus and he frowned and stomped towards Klaus with Lizzy and got onto the booth in front of him and glared at Klaus.

"TURN ME BACK!! NOW!!" Damon screamed, shutting his eyes tightly as he was screaming.

"And hello to you too little one." Klaus greeted the small angry vampire in front of him who was giving him the most evil glare he'd ever seen in his long-ass life.

"Turn...me...BAACK!!" Damon screamed loudly while Lizzy jumped onto the table growling at the immature original.

"Turn him back." Stefan and Elena demanded as they walked over to the fight.

"I can't do that. Do I look like a witch to you? No." Klaus said.

"Your sure annoying enough." Damon mumbled with his arms crossed rolling his little eyes, Stefan couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hey. What's going on here Klaus?" A woman asked walking over to the fight.

"You did this to him, you fix it." Klaus said to the woman.

"You did this to me! Turn me back now!" Damon screamed staring her down hard, angrily.

"Hey there little guy. Your so cute." The woman said.

"Yeah? Why don't you call me that when you turn me back? Then see what'll happen." Damon snapped with his scarily cute withering scowl.

"Not if your yelling at me like that." The woman teased.

"Just turn me back." Damon groaned in frustration.

"Or I could just torture and kill you." The woman said but before anyone could react, she picked Damon up and sped out of sight.

"She took Damon!" Stefan panicked.

"And she's a vampire witch!" Elena added.

"We have to go find her before she does anything to him, and make her turn him back and then we'll kill her." Stefan said and they both rushed out.

"Wait a minute...Klaus your coming with us it's your damn witch." Stefan said dragging Klaus with them.

"Fine I'll help find her." Klaus sighed.


	14. save me!

Damon woke up after being injected with vervain and realized he was standing in a crib but had his ankles spread apart and strapped to the crib bars and his arms were stretched out and had his wrists strapped to the crib bars as well, which had him standing in an X position.

"Lizzy?" Damon groaned in his head as he noticed Lizzy sleeping in a small iron jail cage.

"Nnnngh...nnneh...let me out..." Damon whined while uselessly squirming in his immobile position, trying to...possibly escape somehow?

"Finally your awake. Jeez, do you sleep all day? Well obviously, cuz your a vampire." The woman teased as she approached her (little) victims.

"Wadda y-you want?" Damon groaned angrily and tiredly, ready to kill the mean witch.

"I want to hurt you and kill you like you've done to anyone you've ever met." The woman said smiling, and with that she dipped a dart in a cup of vervain and then she threw it near Damon's navel which caused a whiney scream to come from Damon.

"Sorry if I accidently hit your heart, not saying it as if it is an accident unlike you, who was an accident. Man I feel bad for your parents having to deal with your shit." The woman taunted as she watched Damon crying as she hit his stomach with the dart covered in vervain.

"S-stop it..." Damon cried as the woman hit another dart into his leg.

"Cry little baby vampire, cry all you want you little monster." The woman teased poor Damon.

"I've got an idea." The woman said as she picked up a vervain plant and went behind Damon then unstrapped his left foot then she held it through the bars and then she stroked his foot with the vervain and slid it between his toes as it burned his skin.

"Does this tickle?" The woman asked evilly.

"NN...NOOO!! IT HURTS!!" Damon screamed and cried.

"Good cuz that'll be next, after the first five things I'm gonna do to you." The woman said laughing evily.

"I have an idea, we're gonna play a game with your cute wittle toes." The woman said and held one of Damon's toes.

"What're you doing?" Damon asked but was ignored.

"This little Damon was **KILLED** , and this little Damon was **TORTURED!** " The woman said ripping Damon's toes off with a ear-splitting scream from Damon each time his toes were ripped off.

"That was fun!" The woman exclaimed while Damon cried and screamed in pain.

"I'll put your toes back now ok?" The woman asked.

" **YES DO IT NOW!!!** " Damon screamed and the woman put his toes back and they healed back onto his feet.

"Now for you tickles." The woman said evily and started spidering her fingers on Damon sides causing loud giggles and squeals when she got to his ampits.

"NO STAHAP IT!!! PLEASE STAP!!! YOU CA-HAN'T DO THIS!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Damon squealed and squirmed when suddenly there was a loud bang from the door and Stefan, Klaus and Elena and Lucky.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Stefan screamed as he lunged at the woman but then his head exploded with pain.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Stefan groaned in pain.

"I'll save you Damon." Stefan said as he ripped the woman's leg off but it didn't work, he couldn't even get his hand around her ankle.

"Why can't I wrap my hand around her ankle, unless..." Stefan thought just realizing the problem.

"Stefan!" Damon called for his brother but couldn't see him anywhere.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter hope you enjoyed it and check out my story forbidden friendship where Damon is a kid and discovers Lizzy in 1845, the story of they're forbidden friendship as human and vampire dragon creatures that are a danger to humans but not to Damon...**

 **PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND DON'T FORGET TO FAV N' FOLLOW THE STORY SO YOU DON'T MISS ANY OF THE CHAPTERS OF DAMON STILL DISCOVERING THE VAMPIRE DRAGON AND ALL THE OTHER CREATURES HE THOUGHT WERE NON-EXISTANT...just, please check it out I only have one follower.**


	15. Young again

**So...I made a story called Sexual desires and it's pretty explicit and it's where Stefan suddenly has a sexual desire on his brother and people have been commenting hateful reviews on my first sexual fanfic that I was** **actually** **a bit nervous and shy to publish so those hate comments kind of made me regret being brave, publishing it...maybe you guys could refresh it with some nice comments, but if you don't like the story it's totally ok with me cuz I might stop continuing the story since so far all I'm getting is hateful comments and I understand if no one likes it but hate comments kind of put my emotions down...don't mean to sound like a weakling to hate though.** You may not like the summary though since most people didn't.

 **Sorry about my long message though L0L.**

"Why can't I..." Stefan thought but when he looked at his legs, they weren't long his feet were not as big, his whole body was small but everyone else was big but not Damon.

"Take care of your brother...Damon." The woman said and staked herself and she collapsed.

"NOOO!" Damon and Elena yelled.

Elena went to Stefan who started crying and throwing an adorable tantrum.

"Stefan?" Elena croaked and the little kid looked at her when she said the name.

"L-Leyna." Stefan squeaked crying.

"Lena get me out of here!" Damon whined and Elena came to him and untied him and took him out of the crib and put him down while Lucky tried to find ways to make little Stefan laugh.

"Klaus can you take Stefan?" Elena asked while trying to deal with Damon whining and uncaged Lizzy.

"Ugh guys stop whining and crying." Elena groaned trying to handle the whiny vampires.

"Get them in the car and I'll drive back to Mystic Falls and take care of them." Elena explained as they put the kids in the car.

"Alright let's hope nothing bad happens." Elena groaned and started to drive back to Mystic Falls.

Half way home Elena was losing her mind having to hear Damon whine over his brothers annoying babbling, squealing and clapping his hands.

"Abbabaada! Dabaagaa! Abadabbadaba...D-daa!" Was repeated from Stefan the whole trip.

"SHUT HIM UP!" Damon started whining over his brothers babbling then he picked Stefan's dragon Lucky up then threw the poor vampire dragon at Stefan, hoping it would shut him up.

"Damon why did you do that to him? Now he won't stop crying." Elena groaned listening to the crying and screaming in the back.

After a few hours of terror they finally made it home and Elena carried the whiney baby vampires inside her house to take care of them there instead.

"Lizzy, Lucky can you guys take care of them for a few minutes." Elena asked the little dragons who agreed to help take care of the vampires.

"Eeee." They both squeaked and started entertaining they're vampire while Elena went upstairs.

"Hey Jeremy?" Elena said peeking through the bedroom door.

"Wha- what is it?" Jeremy asked while playing a violent gun game on his computer.

"Umm...well, it's kind of a long story, wanna come downstairs to talk about it?" Elena asked with an awkward expression.

"Yeah in a second, just a few more kills then I'll come down." Jeremy said tapping his keyboard like a mad man. Elena peeked over to see what her brother was playing and he was playing fortnite. Of course.

Elena went downstairs and checked the livingroom to see what they were doing which was obviously them fighting, which is one normal thing about them at least. That was something that could never be changed, even if they got brainwashed.

Elena then went to the kitchen to get them cookies to at least shut em' up which actually worked.

"So...What was it tha- Why're there two kids here?" Jeremy asked confused of why there were two kids in the livingroom.

"Uh...yeah th-that's Stefan and Damon, now both of them are kids and the one who did this to Damon, turned Stefan into a baby as well so now there's two whiney vamp brats to take care of." Elena explained while pinching her nose in frustration of what was going on.

"Hey I'm not a bwat!" Damon whined while Stefan started crying cuz of what Elena said about them being "vamp brats" which kind of hurt his feelings.

"Sorry guy's. I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to have to take care of two baby vampires with childish needs." Elena explained apoligizing.

"Woah, I can't believe this is even happening. How are we gonna turn them back into they're adult forms?" Jeremy asked sitting on the couch.

"I have no idea and I need help with taking care of them, that's why I brought them here so we could both take care of them." Elena explained, not sure if Jeremy would be ok with helping her or not.

"Yeah, I guess I could help." Jeremy agreed.

"Well they should go to sleep cuz they've been whining and fighting in the car the whole trip back." Elena said getting blanket and pillows for them on the couch.

"Are we sleeping here?" Damon asked watching Elena put a pillow on each side of the couch and put a blanket lengthwise across the couch for the vampires.

"Yes your are." Elena said smiling and tucked them with they're little dragons snuggled beside them.

"I'll stsy here for tonight." Elena said while she dimmed the lights and got herself a blanket and they all fell asleep.

 **I think I'm just finding ways to continue the story. Lol.**


	16. Toddler vampires

**I noticed that if you go to the slide that shows all the chapters, it's in the form of a soother...I swear it's a concidence...I don't know how to spell. Lmao.**

 _Chap.16_

Next morning the two vampires woke up slowly and noticed Jeremy playing on his ps4 on the other couch while Elena slept on another couch.

"I wanna play!" Damon whined and crawl-sped to the other couch where Jeremy was and Stefan followed wanting to play as well.

"No, you guy's are too young to play this game." Jeremy said, focused on his game.

"No we're not, we're literally over a 100 years old, I'm pwetty sure we're old enough to play." Stefan explained pouting while Damon got annoyed and began reaching for the controller

"Hey stop it Damon!" Jeremy yelled trying to hold the controller away from the vampires, but how can you do that when you have two whiney, strong, super-speeding little vamp babies attacking you for your controller.

Elena slowly woke up to hearing a massive fight with Jeremy and the brothers fighting Jeremy and eachother for the controller.

"Boys stop fighting." Elena said and picked up a feisty little Damon and Jeremy took a mean little Stefan.

"You guy's need to separate!" Elena struggled trying to keep Damon from attacking anyone and took him to her room and shut the door.

"Alright you need to be disciplined, your having a time out." Elena said and sat on the bed watching Damon banging his fists on the door and screaming, trying to escape and tried to reach the doorknob but couldn't reach it.

"Stop it Damon! Stop it or I will spank you!" Elena warned but Damon just fell to the floor and had a raging meltdown, screaming and stomping.

"Shut up!" Elena yelled watching Lizzy look at Damon, horrified to see Damon acting more angrier than a normal child.

"Damon...STOP IT!!" Elena screamed louder than Damon and threw her teddy bear at Damon which stopped him and he held it.

"Finally." Elena groaned watching Damon suddenly angry again and threw the bear at her and started screaming.

"HEY DON'T HIT ME!!!" Elena was shocked that Damon actually hit her, he would never even think of doing that to her, ever!

"I DON'T CARE!!" Damon screamed in a whiney voice.

"ALRIGHT COME HERE!!!" Elena demanded trying to catch him.

"NO, NO, NO!!" Damon yelled trying to run away but was finally caught.

"No! NO! NO!" Damon whined fearfully watching as Elena held her hand up ready to smack him.

"THEN STOP BEING A DAMN BRAT!!!" Elena yelled at him and threw him off of her, and he hit the ground, scared and shocked she just did all that to him.

"Why did you throw me? You never do that to me!" Damon started to cry and went under her bed...Elena started to feel bad that she just did that to her boyfriend.

"Damon...I'm sorry." Elena said and looked under her bed and saw him crying.

"Leave me alone." Damon sniffled looking away.

"Oh come here." Elena said reaching to grab Damon but he suddenly bit her finger and she retreated.

"OW! Did you just bite me?! Your staying in here and I'm leaving." Elena said leaving the room, shocked he bit her.

"Hey what happened?" Jeremy asked when she came downstairs.

"Little mother eefer bit me when I tried to grab him." Elena answered and put a bandage on her finger.

"Lemme see!" Stefan asked and ripped the bandage off and gave her his blood for it to heal.

"Thanks." Elena said and cuddled him.

A few minutes later he started to sleep in her arms but was woken up when Damon slowly came out of the room with Lizzy and came downstairs getting angry glares from everyone.

"What?" Damon asked angrily.

"You bit her." Stefan said.

"So?" Elena's jaw dropped hearing that word come from him, knowing that he didn't care made her start crying which caused Damon to feel sad and ran up and hugged her.

"No my turn with Elena!" Stefan whined.

"No! You had her this whole time, so my turn." Damon said back angry.

"No mine!" Stefan whined pulling Elena's arm.

"Ow that hurts, stop it!" Elena said, wincing at the pain of her arm being pulled.

"STOP HURTING HER!!!" Damon screamed and pushed Stefan to the ground causing Stefan to hit the back of his head and Damon started beating up Stefan.

"DAMON WHAT'RE YOU DOING, STOP!" Elena yelled horrified.

"NO!! HE HURT YOU!!" Damon yelled back crying and stopped, but felt painfully bad seeing how badly he beat up his brother.

"I'm sorry!" Damon said crying and hugged Stefan who was crying.

Lucky started growling at Damon for hurting Stefan but Stefan petted Lucky, letting him know he was fine and hugged him.

"Damon come here." Elena said picking Damon up and hugged him.

"You protective little monster." Elena laughed tickling his little stomach.

"I love you Lena!" Damon said hugging her while Lizzy layed beside them on the couch.

 **It feels like I haven't done the story in forever LUL.**

 **Also I've changed the appereance of Lizzy and Lucky so if you look at my profile pic that's the new version, but they are still the same colors...I just changed they're appereance and also I know that Lizzy has 2 tails in the pic but that's cuz the tail is split cuz vampire dragons have one tail but I'll explain it in my other story Forbidden friendship.**


	17. I'll always protecc you

**I'm sorry this took forever**

 _Chap.17_

Damon layed sleepily as he cuddled Elena who was hugging him while Jeremy played on his game as Stefan watched the violence, feeling sick from the gore and blood of people dying.

"Why are these games so violent? It's scaring me." Stefan asked fearfully and hid close near Elena.

"I wonder if being a kid and having child emotions causes you guys to be scared easily." Elena said hugging Stefan to her side as she had Damon on her lap who was zoning out.

"Why don't we go to Mcdonald's?" Elena asked.

"Hell no!"

"Yes!"

"Damon." Elena groaned.

"I'm not going where other kids are." He grumbled.

"We're going anyways." Elena said and they got ready to go in the car while Damon was flailing and failing to escape.

"Damon stop squirming." Elena struggled while Jeremy took Stefan in the car and put him in the back while Elena finally got Damon in, then they drove off with Damon screeching the whole way there.

"Damon stop screaming!" Elena yelled but then Lizzy squeaked at Damon which made him stop and hug her.

They went inside Mcdonald's with no fight's surprisingly and they went in the play area, Stefan immediately ran to play while Damon stood near Elena watching his brother play.

"Damon go play with Stefan." Elena said as she nudged Damon towards the structure.

"No way am I going on that!" Damon whined drawing attention.

"Just, protect Stefan." Elena said and Damon went inside the stucture with Stefan, where other kids were.

"Stefan." Damon groaned.

"What? I'm having fun." Stefan exclaimed.

"Ugh, your insane." Damon scoffed until he heard a voice.

"Damon? Is that you? What are you doing here?" A voice asked, he turned around only to find it was Makaylah smiling at him...great.

"Hi Makaylah." Damon greeted until Stefan started to be an annoying little brother.

"Damon has a girlfriend! Damon has a girlfriend!" He chanted but Damon covered his mouth.

"Stefan shut up!" He whispered as Makaylah laughed.

"Your brother is cute." She said and Stefan's cheeks turned red as he smiled, the two brother's looked at her.

"Okay, Makaylah, we're grown ups and not looking for a child girlfriend we already have girls of our own so leave me and my brother alone." Damon explained and turned his back, when he suddenly heard quiet whining and sobbing.

"Your mean!" She cried and left.

"I know that." Damon said rolling his eyes then him and Stefan went to do they're own thing.

Elena and Jeremy watched as the girl ran to her parents crying.

"Do you think they caused that?" Elena asked.

"Probably, they only ever seem to always make people upset just by existing." Jeremy laughed.

"Jeremy?!" Elena glared at him and left.

"What?" He asked but she was already gone.

They both went to the exit of the play structure but were stopped by Jeremy.

"Hey why don't you guys use the slide?" Jeremy asked with a smile holding up his phone recording them as Stefan used the slide but Damon just stood there until Elena came back with food.

"C'mon Damon." Elena said as she walked towards the slide and motioned for him to slide down, he hesitated but went down and Elena caught him as she said a "Yay!" then hugged him.

"You hungry?" She asked, carrying him to the table where Stefan and Jeremy were eating while the two dragons were nibbling chicken nuggets, he nodded his head.

While eating they're food they thought it was the most adorable thing seeing little Stefan playing with the toy he got.

Once they were done eating the brothers went in the structure to play only this time they both were having fun playing and exploring the structure until some jerk pushed Stefan over.

"Watch it you stupid kid." The boy laughed as Stefan's face slammed into the hard floor of the structure and cried as another kid gave a few hard kicks to Stefan's side and rear as he cried in pain while tears fell from his fat little cheeks.

Damon wasn't really that fond of them hurting Stefan and pushed the kid over and the kid fell down hard then frowned at Damon giving him the evil look of death.

"I'm gonna rip you apart." Damon said in the most terrifying deep tone his childish voice could make and his face changed.

Once he attacked the kid, ripping the skin off the kids entire neck the other boy screamed loudly and trampled over everything to run away.

"D-Damo-han." Stefan cried running into Damon's arms, his tears soaking into Damon's black t-shirt.

"I'll always protecc you." Damon said in an adorable way and kissed his brothers cheek telling him that everything will be ok and started crying himself not even sure if they'll ever be back to normal ever again.

After they had they're moment Damon heard a kid coming they're way.

"St-Stefan we have to get out before someone tells on us and something happens to us." Damon panicked to his brother but he got no response from Stefan.

"Stefan?!" Damon yelled getting concerned and held his brothers face up and noticed his eyes were closed but then he realized his brother was just sleeping, sucking his thumb peacefully.

"Huh, I guess you fell asleep when we were hugging." Damon smiled at this and hugged his brother again.

"Come on little brother, let's go home." Damon said sweetly and tried to carry his brother out of the play structure with him.

"Is Stefan okay?" Elena panicked.

"Yeah, he just fell asleep." Damon smiled as Elena cuddled Stefan into her arms then Lizzy jumped down to be with Damon.

Then suddenly everyone heard a loud scream coming from the structure, a scream that didn't sound like the scream a kid makes when their having fun it was more like a "There's something wrong" type of scream.

"Uh...C-can we go, as of like...right now?" Damon asked awkwardly like he did something wrong.

"Damon...what did you do?" Elena asked unsure of why he wanted to leave so fast.

"I'll tell you if we leave **now**." Damon said in a hurry to leave.

Once they left and got in the car they suddenly heard sirens from an ambulance pulling in with a few other emergency trucks.

"Damon, seriously..what, did you do?" Elena asked in a terrified voice.

"I-I killed someone...becau-" Damon was cut off.

"DAAAAAYYYMMMOOOONNNN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU???!!!! THEY'RE KIDS!!!" Elena screamed with rage at him.

"Doesn't mean I can't protecc my little bwother!" Damon yelled protectively.

"Ughhh...Damon I-.." Her sentence was cut off.

"Stefan was being pushed around by these stupid kids, I had to kill them, well I only killed one of them." Damon said smiling.

"DAMON!! You didn't have to kill them you should've compelled them especially that one kid who you left alive, y'know how bad that could be?" Elena panicked which woke up Stefan from all the yelling.

"They deserved it." Damon smiled and hugged Stefan close to him as much as he could.

"Damon you made a mess! The poor kids who are probably scared, they've witnessed a dead person." She panicked.

"Well I said not to come here and then you took us here anyway and pushed me into going in there and then Stefan went in and then you told me to go in there to at least protec him which I couldn't refuse and, oh look I did it! This could've been easily avoided." Damon explained with his arms crossed with a smirk.

Elena wasn't really sure what to say cuz Damon was technically right about all this.

"Damon." Stefan squeaked and Damon turned to look at him.

"I love you." He said and fell asleep again, Damon smiled at him and held him closer.

"I will always love and protec you little bwother." Damon said softly and drifted asleep.

Elena smiled at how adorable they were and started to drive off.

Let me know if I should do a story where Damon takes care of a de-aged Stefan?


End file.
